Gentleman-cambrioleur
by Elena Carreira
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on mixe Arsène Lupin, Antoine Daniel, beaucoup de drogue et le Matoine? Un Matoine policier qui se passe en 1902!
1. Tout ça pour une broderie

Coucou!

Voilà le Matoine policier que je vous avais promis! Inspiré des Aventures d'Arsène Lupin, donc l'ambiance est plutôt vieillotte , les expressions aussi (vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça m'a coûté de ne pas foutre le "_saperlotte!_" -non non, pas saperlipopette mais saperlotte- que sort parfois Lupin toutes les deux lignes), et j'ai également un peu modelé Antoine de façon à l'adapter à Lupin. Non, sérieux, "_Quand il détrousse une dame, il lui fait porter des fleurs, gentleman-cambrioleur est un vrai seigneur_" (Jacques Dutronc, _Gentleman-cambrioleur_ -générique de la vieille série avec Georges Descrières) ça vous fait penser à Antoine, vous? Donc un Lupin fidèle mais un très mauvais Antoine...

J'ai fait un gros ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE à toutes les personnes à qui j'avais promis une fiction plus gaie... La première scène est un meurtre. Youpi.

Quant aux personnalités multiples de Mathieu, ce sont ses frères et soeurs (du moins officiellement) dans cette fic, et, s'ils n'ont pas de prénom défini (excepté Mathieu et la Fille, appelée Florence), j'ai un peu modifié leurs vrais noms (parce que Geek ou Hippie ça colle mal en 1902...), je préfère vous prévenir, même si je vais essayer de faire en sorte que vous compreniez bien (ex: l'Homme en Noir pour le Patron ou le Gamin pour le Geek).

Bon, je crois que j'ai un peu tout dit (ou alors j'ai oublié la moitié des trucs, au choix) je rajouterai d'autres indications en début des prochains chapitres si besoin et posez-moi vos questions si vous avez un doute!

Je vous fais un câlin de 1902!

Elena

* * *

Le baron Danoit-Niaenel attendait, assis à une table, les yeux dans le vague. Tout autour de lui, les gens dans le café bougeaient, riaient, parlaient, sortaient, entraient, et lui restait immobile, la tête tournée vers la porte d'entrée.

Un serveur vint lui apporter un verre de cognac.

« Merci. »

Danoit-Niaenel régla la note, lui donna son pourboire, et commença à siroter le contenu de son verre. Son index tapotait la table à intervalles réguliers, comme s'il marquait une mesure. C'était un tic qu'il avait quand il s'ennuyait.

Enfin, deux hommes entrèrent en trombe dans le café, essoufflés. Le premier était barbu, portait des lunettes épaisses et un gilet jaune à motifs verts. Le second, plus mince, portait un ensemble costume-nœud papillon. Ces costumes étranges étaient voulus : ils étaient reconnaissables de loin.

Le baron finit son cognac d'une traite et les rejoignit.

« Vous êtes en retard, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Désolés, patron, répondit l'homme au costume-nœud papillon, qui se nommait Kriss. »

Puis il dévisagea Danoit-Niaenel des pieds à la tête :

« Vous êtes très bien déguisé, patron. On ne vous reconnait presque pas. »

Le baron eut un rapide sourire empli de fierté. Il était plutôt petit et trapu, avait de longs cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés et une barbe épaisse. Il ressemblait à un Viking qui aurait, par mégarde, atterri en 1902.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me complimenter, Kriss. Allons-y, nous n'avons pas toute la soirée. »

Ils sortirent. Dehors, l'air était frais. Paris rayonnait dans toute sa splendeur, les lumières projetaient une douce lumière dorée dans la rue, on voyait de belles jeunes femmes et de beaux jeunes hommes, vêtus avec goût, à tous les coins de rue. A cet instant, c'était bien la plus belle ville du monde.

« Avez-vous les plans de la maison du député ? demanda le baron.

- Oui, dit l'homme au gilet jaune, qui s'appelait Fred. Et vous pourrez entrer par la chambre de la nourrice. Elle laisse toujours sa fenêtre ouverte.

- Soyez discret, conseilla Kriss. Elle a le sommeil très lourd, mais si elle se réveille, j'ai de quoi l'attacher et la bâillonner.

- Vous connaissez mes règles, n'est-ce pas ? dit Danoit-Niaenel. Pas de sang, pas de violence, ne cassez rien.

- Entendu, dit Kriss. »

Ils longeaient le parc du député Andrésy.

« Par où entrons-nous ? demanda le baron.

- A un endroit, nous avons scié les barreaux. Vous devriez passer.

- Très bien. »

Le baron prit la direction que lui indiquait Kriss.

« Nous prendrons les bijoux des filles d'Andrésy. Elles les cachent dans la pièce contigüe à leur chambre. Cette pièce fait environ trois mètres carrés, les bijoux sont cachés dans des coffres qui n'ont pas de serrure. Nous les ouvrirons et nous servirons. Ne changez pas les coffres de place, ni rien. Je veux que l'endroit soit tel que nous l'avons trouvé lorsque nous partirons. A l'exception, bien sûr, de … »

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une carte de visite d'un blanc éclatant, sur laquelle étaient écrits en noir foncé ces mots :

ANTOINE DANIEL

GENTLEMAN-CAMBRIOLEUR

« … ça. Je la poserai sur le coffre rouge à arabesques noires. »

Il rangea sa carte.

« Il y a également un des tableaux du député qui m'intéresse. C'est un Michel-Ange original -tous les autres tableaux de sa maison sont des copies- qu'il a récemment acheté au marquis D'Alphonsine. Nous ne prendrons rien d'autre. Je vous défends de toucher à tout autre objet que ceux que je viens de citer. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

- Absolument, dit Kriss. Nous approchons de l'endroit où j'ai scié les barreaux. C'est près du portail. Ce n'est pas extrêmement discret mais ça vous fera gagner du temps si vous êtes coincé.

- Aucun souci, tout ça me convient parfaitem … »

La voix de Daniel mourut.

« Ah, ça ! s'exclama-t-il, c'est trop fort ! »

Le portail du député était entouré de policiers et de curieux. Une vraie petite foule s'y amassait.

« C'est trop fort ! répéta Daniel. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir la police à mes trousses, mais qu'elle intervienne avant que je ne commette mon forfait, ça, je ne l'avais jamais vu ! Venez avec moi ! »

Il se dirigea vers le portail d'un pas vif, puis s'arrêta net.

« Non, ne commettons pas d'imprudences. Voir un baron avec deux hommes accoutrés comme vous attirerait l'attention. Faites le tour de ce bâtiment. Vous arriverez au portail un peu après moi. Et faites comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas.

- Très bien, patron, dit Fred. »

Ils prirent la direction qu'indiquait Daniel. Ce dernier hocha la tête, pivota et partit à nouveau vers le portail, mais plus lentement. Il s'opérait une étrange métamorphose au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait : sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée, il boitait de la jambe gauche, ses yeux perdaient leur vivacité et devenaient plus las, il toussait de plus en plus, comme un homme malade. Ce fut un autre individu qui accosta l'inspecteur de police Guillaume Morel, un autre individu que Daniel avait nommé le baron Danoit-Niaenel.

« Excusez-moi, dit le baron d'une voix malade et entrecoupée de toussotements, que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Quelqu'un a forcé la porte du député et s'est introduit à l'intérieur. Andrésy est descendu voir ce qui se passait, l'individu avait un revolver et lui a tiré dessus. Le salon est totalement saccagé. »

_Ce n'est pas ce soir que je m'emparerais des bijoux et du tableau_, se dit Daniel_. Mais tout de même ! quelle brute ! Il aurait pu tout simplement s'enfuir, au lieu de tirer._

« Est-ce que le député est mort ?

- Oui. »

_Bigre ! Il n'y est pas allé de main morte._

Du coin de l'œil, Danoit-Niaenel vit que Kriss et Fred venaient d'arriver et posaient sans doute les mêmes questions que lui à d'autres policiers.

Il aperçut également deux femmes qui sortaient de la demeure du député, en pleurs.

_Ce sont sûrement les filles du député. Les pauvres : leur mère est morte il y a deux ans de cela et à présent on assassine leur père._

En les voyant de plus près, Danoit-Niaenel constata qu'une des deux filles était plus une jeune fille qu'une femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

« Ce sont Mireille et Mathilde Andrésy, expliqua l'inspecteur Morel. Je suppose qu'elles vont être envoyées chez leur tante Suzanne, à présent qu'elles sont orphelines. »

Un autre policier vint vers Morel.

« Inspecteur ! Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, dans tout ça. Tout le rez-de-chaussée de la maison à été mis sans dessus-dessous, mais les bandits semblent n'avoir rien pris. Ou plutôt si : ils ont emporté le nécessaire à broderie de Mlle. Mireille. Mais à part cela, aucun des objets de valeur de la maison n'a été touché.

- Le nécessaire à broderie de Mireille ? Vous lui avez demandé s'il avait quelque chose de particulier ?

- Bien sûr. D'après elle, il ne contient que son canevas, ses fils, ses aiguilles, et le modèle qu'elle brodait.

- Et le canevas lui-même ?

- Une simple toile de jute brodée avec des fils de laine. C'était une reproduction du _Déjeuner sur l'herbe_, de Claude Monet, qu'elle allait bientôt achever.

- Bon. J'irai interroger Mlles. Mireille et Mathilde demain, quand elles se seront un peu remises des émotions de cette soirée. »

Le baron avait tout écouté attentivement. Quel genre de voleur délaissait des bijoux et un Michel-Ange pour une broderie sans valeur apparente, et qui plus était tuait pour récupérer cette broderie ? Il était curieux de le découvrir. Il fit un signe discret à Kriss et Fred, s'éloigna. Ses deux complices le rejoignirent vite.

« Que faisons-nous ?

- Vous avez bien compris que je ne m'intéresse plus aux bijoux et au Michel-Ange. Attaquer une maison qui vient de subir un assassinat, non, c'est hors de question. Mais je suis plutôt intriguée par cette histoire de nécessaire à broderie.

- Quel nécessaire à broderie ?

- Ah, c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas entendu. L'assassin a remué tout le rez-de-chaussée, mais n'a emporté que le nécessaire à broderie de Mireille, la fille aînée. D'après ce qu'ont dit les policiers, c'est un simple canevas sans valeur. Mais vous vous doutez bien que personne ne tue pour un canevas sans valeur.

- Que pensez-vous qu'il y ait de si intéressant ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'irais poser quelques questions aux filles du député. Quand elles iront mieux, s'entend. Les policiers ne tireront rien d'elles s'ils les interrogent demain comme ils l'ont prévu. Elles seront trop choquées. On n'efface pas un assassinat en vingt-quatre heures. Surtout si elles se retrouvent orphelines.

- Et leur mère ? Comment est-elle morte ?

- Amandine Andrésy a été retrouvée noyée dans la mer, après s'être jetée d'une falaise. Du moins, c'est l'explication officielle. Son mari a toujours soutenu qu'elle avait été assassinée. Mais il n'a jamais voulu dire qui il soupçonnait. Peut-être ne soupçonnait-il personne, d'ailleurs.

- Mais si c'était le cas, soupira Kriss, il a emporté ses hypothèses dans la tombe. Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Toi, en rentrant, tu vas immédiatement au lit. Tu m'as l'air épuisé. Moi, je vais me débarrasser de ce costume et faire de même. De toute manière, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire cette nuit.

- Et demain ?

- Je verrai ce que je ferais de la journée. Le soir, je suis invité à une réception chez le marquis Sommet.

- Qui a été invité ? Je veux dire, laquelle de vos identités ?

- Le vicomte Andreïev, répondit Daniel avec un sourire. J'y irai donc en prince russe. »

Ce que Daniel appelait _en prince russe_ signifiait qu'il y irait avec de beaux cheveux d'un châtain clair tirant sur le blond, des favoris sur les joues, le visage imberbe à l'exception desdits favoris, les sourcils en broussaille, une belle allure, une carrure épaisse et un accent russe à couper au couteau.

« Oh, dit Fred. Nous devrons vous accompagner ?

- Seulement Kriss. Je veux que tu surveilles la maison avec Seb mon domestique. Allons, ne fais pas cette tête ! On s'ennuie affreusement, à ces réceptions. »

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, ils étaient arrivés chez Daniel. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Seb apparut immédiatement.

« Vous êtes rentrés bien tôt !

- Nous avons eu un compromis. Explique-lui, Fred. »

Pendant que ce dernier racontait tout à Seb et que Kriss partait dans sa chambre, d'une démarche d'ivrogne où se ressentait toute sa fatigue, Daniel monta à l'étage. Une fois dans sa propre chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond.

« Une broderie, murmura-t-il. Une broderie t'a fait tuer un homme, mon gaillard. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais si je te mets la main dessus, tu as intérêt à avoir de solides arguments. »


	2. Le fils du marquis

Quand je disais que je l'écrivais vite, cette fiction ...

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Il y a un autre point important que j'avais oublié de préciser -il y en a sûrement d'autres- c'est l'âge des protagonistes. Antoine a entre trente et quarante ans (normal, faut quand même un peu d'expérience pour ce qu'il fait) mais Mathieu est beaucoup plus jeune: entre dix-sept et vingt ans. Non ça ne fait pas d'Antoine un pédophile. Et oui, normalement Antoine est le plus jeune mais je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fiction!

Bref, bisous serrés et câlins baveux (c'est l'inverse, non?)

Elena

* * *

Igor Andreïev sortit de sa voiture, suivi par son domestique Aleksander, qui avait troqué son ensemble costume-nœud papillon pour un pantalon et un gilet noirs, sur une chemise blanche, plus sobres et plus discrets. Le vicomte se dégourdit les jambes et dit, avec son accent à couper au couteau :

« Très belle nuit que celle-ci ! Regarde Aleksander, le ciel est dégagé, la lune est pleine et éclaire tant qu'on se croirait en plein jour ! »

Il tendit la main à la dernière personne qui était restée dans la voiture.

« Allons ma chère ! Descendez, nous ne voudrions pas faire attendre le marquis ! »

Il apparut au bout de son bras une charmante jeune femme qui avait la beauté grave des statues Grecques représentant des déesses. Elle portait une grande robe de velours verte, et avait attaché sa longue chevelure d'un brun soyeux en chignon. Andreïev l'arrêta soudain.

« Ma petite Sonia, une de tes mèches dépasse. »

En effet, sur la nuque de Sonia Andreïev, pendait une petite mèche d'un roux flamboyant, seul élément qui aurait pu trahir la Renarde, l'agile complice d'Antoine Daniel. Le cambrioleur avait en effet jugé préférable d'amener celle qu'il avait fait passe pour son épouse auprès du marquis Sommet à la réception de son ami.

Il offrit le bras à la jeune femme après avoir remis ses cheveux en place.

« Hâtons-nous, nous sommes déjà en retard, vous savez que j'ai horreur de ça. »

Puis, à voix basse :

« Renarde, tu as quartier libre ce soir. Reste sur tes gardes au cas où. Tu peux séduire si c'est cela qui t'intéresse. Mais je veux que tu saches toujours où je suis.

- C'est entendu, patron.

- Quant à toi, Kriss, je veux que tu ailles dans le bureau du concierge et que tu y attendes mon signal. Sous aucun prétexte, même une missive de moi, tu ne dois en sortir. Excepté, bien sûr, si la Renarde et moi venons te voir. Et encore, méfie-toi.

- Vous êtes bien précautionneux, ce soir, fit remarquer Sonia en admirant les lustres de cristal du hall d'entrée dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde. J'aime mieux être prudent et m'en sortir tranquille. »

Il aperçut le marquis Sommet qui attendait devant l'entrée de sa salle de bal, mains croisées dans le dos.

« Mon ami ! s'exclama le vieil homme en apercevant Andreïev. Comment allez-vous ?

- A merveille ! Sonia et moi étions partis en voyage d'affaires. C'était bien ennuyeux.

- Bonjour marquis, dit Sonia en baissant les yeux avec cette délicieuse timidité qu'elle donnait à la vicomtesse.

- Bonjour ma chère. Allons venez, nous avons bien des choses à nous dire après tant de temps.

- Volontiers. Vous avez fait rénover votre palais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Vous avez l'œil, dites-moi !

- J'aime à le croire. Vous avez fait un très bon choix, c'était déjà magnifique mais à présent le bâtiment resplendit presque ! »

Andreïev laissa sa femme s'éloigner et disparaître dans la foule des invités. Puis, au marquis :

« Je ne vois pas vos enfants. Où sont-ils ?

- Florence est là-bas. »

Il désigna sa seule fille -les autres étaient des hommes-, qui bavardait avec une amie. Elle avait posé sur ses cheveux blonds une tiare brillante et portait une robe violacée, couverte d'une dentelle bleu ciel. Andreïev ne put retenir une grimace. Non pas que Florence était laide, mais ces vêtements attaquaient les yeux du vicomte, qui détourna le regard.

« Et les autres ?

- Je ne vois pas Mathieu. Et quant aux autres … »

Il n'acheva pas la phrase. Andreïev hocha la tête. Tous les enfants du marquis étaient des extravagants que personne ne comprenait, et qui, à l'exception de Mathieu et Florence, refusaient tout prénom. Ainsi, l'aîné, qui traînait une réputation de coureur de jupons invétéré partout où il allait, se faisait nommer l'Homme en Noir, du fait qu'il ne portait jamais que cette couleur et avait souvent des lunettes à verres foncés sur le nez. Le plus jeune, le Gamin, passait son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, parlait d'une voix aigüe et enfantine, était timide, gauche, et n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis. Il y avait aussi l'Ursidé, qui était persuadé d'être un panda, ou un ours blanc, personne n'avait jamais compris, un passionné de musique. Andreïev appréciait ses compositions. Le Scientifique était le plus intelligent, Andreïev avait parfois discuté avec lui, et l'avait trouvé assez sympathique. Celui-ci passait son temps dans un laboratoire, construit au sous-sol, que son père avait bien voulu lui céder, à faire ce qu'il appelait des « expériences », et Andreïev n'avait jamais formulé le souhait d'en savoir plus. L'Halluciné était toujours ailleurs, sortait des phrases qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête à n'importe quel moment de la conversation, et avait -ou disait avoir- des visions plutôt étranges et psychédéliques.

Et il était bien difficile pour le marquis de nommer tout ce beau monde, ou de les appeler.

« Je comprends, dit Andreïev. Si vous permettez, je souhaiterais retrouver mon domestique. Je lui ai demandé d'aller poser mon manteau et je ne l'ai pas revu, c'est étrange.

- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

- Nullement, je me débrouillerai seul ! Je suis navré de vous fausser ainsi compagnie.

- Ce n'est rien. »

Andreïev s'esquiva. Il ne recherchait nullement Aleksander. Au contraire, il se dirigea vers les appartements du marquis. La porte était fermée à clé. Comme si une misérable serrure allait l'arrêter ! Il retint un rire. En moins d'une minute, il était à l'intérieur et refermait la porte.

La personne qui avait rénové le palais avait pour nom Maxime Berger, et, une fois les travaux achevés, avait quitté sa casquette d'ouvrier, ses grosses bottes et sa barbe hirsute pour redevenir Antoine Daniel, gentleman-cambrioleur. Ce dernier avait profité des rénovations pour se procurer les plans du bâtiment et les étudier. Egalement pour visiter les pièces, fureter quelques fois et, surtout, observer les allées et venues, les gestes habituels des habitants. Les gens ne savent pas le genre d'informations confidentielles qu'ils diffusent au monde en faisant leurs petits gestes quotidiens.

Il savait parfaitement quoi faire : traverser cette petite entrée et le boudoir derrière la porte d'acajou qui se dressait en face de lui, après quoi il serait dans un petit couloir, au bout duquel il y avait un secrétaire blanc, surmonté d'un miroir et d'une lampe à pétrole. Il y avait deux rangées de trois portes de part et d'autre du secrétaire : une menait à la chambre à coucher, une autre à la salle de bains, trois étaient des communications avec les appartements des enfants (à savoir ceux de l'Halluciné, du Gamin et de Florence), et c'était la dernière qui intéressait Daniel. C'était la première à gauche du secrétaire. Derrière, il y avait le bureau du marquis.

Une fois qu'il y fût, Daniel ressentit cette délicieuse sensation d'être près du but, de n'avoir qu'à tendre la main pour s'emparer de ce qu'il convoitait. Il savoura pleinement cette émotion pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire du marquis, qui contenait ses papiers. Il l'ouvrit. Sur la troisième étagère en partant du bas, il y avait une petite boîte, une boîte à biscuits. Cette vision arracha un sourire ingénu à Daniel. C'était une si jolie petite boîte, sur laquelle étaient dessinés, avec le plus grand soin, des enfants jouant dans un parc, dont beaucoup mangeaient des sucreries avec un beau sourire.

Daniel contempla tout cela quelques temps, puis ouvrit la boîte. Comme il le savait, elle contenait des lettres, froissées, lues et relues, mouillées parfois, déchirées, abîmées mais lisibles. La correspondance privée du marquis. Toutes les lettres qui avaient de la valeur à ses yeux étaient enfermées là. Daniel les prit et les glissa dans la doublure intérieure de sa veste. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Il pivota vivement. Mathieu Sommet, le fils du marquis, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le dévisageait. Et il tenait à la main un revolver.

Le visage du jeune homme était figé, en un mélange de surprise, de peur et de dégoût.

« Vous ? Comment est-ce que vous avez pu … faire ça à mon père ? »

Daniel ne répondit pas, mais ordonna en revanche, de sa voix normale, puisqu'il était inutile de la déguiser :

« Pose ça, petit. Je suis désarmé, le combat n'est pas égal. »

Ce tutoiement fit frémir Mathieu.

« Andreïev …

- Je ne suis pas Andreïev. Le vicomte Igor Andreïev, ami de longue date de ton père, est mort il y a trois ans suite au naufrage de son yacht.

- Mais alors qui êtes-vous ?

- Cela devrait t'aider. »

Il retira sa perruque, ses favoris, et se démaquilla légèrement. Pas au point de redevenir Antoine Daniel, mais simplement pour que Mathieu remarque la ressemblance avec …

« Maxime Berger !

- C'est exact. J'ai profité des travaux pour modifier légèrement ce bureau. Tiens, tu vois ce tableau, au-dessus de la cheminée ? Si, celui qui représente ta mère. Enlève-le. Allez, vas-y, tu n'as rien à craindre. Voilà. Vois-tu cet interrupteur, caché derrière ? Appuie dessus. Fais-le. Bien. Il déclenche une sonnerie spéciale dans le bureau du concierge. Un de mes hommes s'y trouve. Il va venir ici à toute allure m'aider. Pose ton arme, tu n'as aucune chance. »

Daniel était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait poussé celui qui, grâce à son revolver, avait l'avantage, à appeler Kriss. Il imaginait son homme de main filant à travers la salle de bal, peut-être prévenant la Renarde que le patron avait des ennuis.

« Vous mentez, balbutia Mathieu, qui était livide et couvert de sueur. Vous bluffez pour me déstabiliser.

- Allons, crois ce que tu veux. »

Il s'assit sur le bureau du marquis, tapota les lettres dans la doublure de sa veste pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien là, et alluma une cigarette. Il la jeta aussitôt au sol, l'écrasa du talon, moins de cinq secondes après l'avoir approchée de l'allumette. Mathieu le regardait faire, les yeux agrandis par une peur croissante. Puis il y eut un coup sourd et le fils du marquis s'écroula aux pieds de Daniel, évanoui.

Derrière lui, Kriss tenait à la main un lourd volume emprunté aux étagères de la bibliothèque à côté de la porte.

« Bien joué, dit Daniel. »

La Renarde entra à son tour.

« Désolée du retard, patron. Ce n'est pas pratique de courir avec de telles chaussures sans se faire remarquer.

- Je vous le ligote ? demanda Kriss.

- Non, non. Etendez-le plutôt sur le divan. »

Une fois Mathieu allongé, Daniel glissa sa carte entre les doigts du jeune homme. Il avait inscrit sur le revers : _Passez une annonce dans l'_Echo de France_ m'indiquant votre prix pour récupérer les lettres_.

« Parfait. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner à la salle de bal, ce serait trop risqué. Cela me désole, mais nous allons devoir fausser compagnie à ces braves gens et je vais être obligé de jeter mon costume de prince russe.

- Vous ne lui avez pas dit qui vous étiez ?

- Non, non. Mais je l'ai laissé reconnaître Maxime Berger. Et avec cette carte dans la main, il comprendra aisément. Donne-moi ta corde, Kriss. »

Daniel ouvrit la fenêtre, noua la corde au battant, s'assura que le nœud tenait bien et sauta. Il atterrit à peu près trois mètres plus bas. La corde en faisait cinq. Excellent. La chance était avec lui.

« Venez, murmura-t-il à ses complices. »

Kriss le rejoignit. La Renarde lâcha prise à un peu moins de deux mètres du sol, et ils durent la rattraper. Mais, mis à part cela, ils n'eurent aucun souci pour s'enfuir, et se dirigèrent vers leur automobile, qui les attendait non loin.


	3. C d'A

Daniel n'avait pas pour habitude de lire les lettres qu'il volait. Il respectait la vie privée de ses victimes. Aussi déposa-t-il respectueusement la correspondance du marquis sur le rebord de marbre de sa cheminée. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. C'était une lettre comme les autres, mais son expéditeur était feu le député Andrésy. Daniel la prit, s'assit sur son lit. Elle était très courte, et présentée comme un télégramme.

_Documents en lieu sûr dans la broderie de ma fille. C. d'A. cherchera à la récupérer. Faites attention._

Il relut plusieurs fois cette seule ligne. Ainsi, il y avait bien quelque chose dans la broderie de Mireille. Des documents, d'après le député. Quel genre de documents ?

Et puis, surtout, qui était ce C. D'A ? Est-ce qu'Andrésy avait tellement peur que le message soit intercepté qu'il avait codé le nom de l'ennemi ? Daniel s'étendit et ferma les yeux. Il déposa soigneusement la lettre sur sa table de nuit. Et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il s'attendait à ce qu'on ait volé le message. Mais non, il y était toujours. Daniel s'habilla, glissa la lettre dans sa poche, déjeuna et sortit, accompagné de Fred et de la Renarde. La jeune femme portait d'épais verres teintés, une longue robe noire et austère, Fred était habillé en domestique. Daniel était redevenu Danoit-Niaenel, la Renarde était sa sœur Raymonde et Fred leur majordome Hector.

Ils montèrent en voiture, Hector au volant.

« Nous allons chez Suzanne Gausset, annonça Danoit-Niaenel.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait attendre un peu pour interroger Mlles. Andrésy ?

- Tais-toi et démarre. J'ai changé d'avis. »

Raymonde ne disait rien. Elle s'imprégnait entièrement de son personnage de mégère acariâtre, qui s'était invitée chez son frère après la mort de son mari. Elle n'avait plus son beau visage de statue grecque, mais une face sèche, un menton pointu, les yeux cruels, les lèvres pincées. Elle aimait se grimer presque autant que Daniel lui-même, et réussissait également très bien.

Après une demi-heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant une grande villa de marbre gris, avec un parc luxuriant, planté d'arbres verts et de fleurs colorées.

« Charmante maison, dit Danoit-Niaenel. Allons-y. »

Ils sonnèrent. Une petite femme, aux cheveux grisonnants, lunettes épaisses sur le nez et visage rieur, vint leur ouvrir.

« Serait-il possible de parler à Mlles. Andrésy ? demanda le baron.

- Oh, monsieur, elles sont encore un peu choquées …

- Nous serons rapides. »

Une voix juvénile appela la vieille femme :

« Alice ! Alice ! »

Mathilde Andrésy arrivait en courant, un panier de fleurs au bras. En apercevant le baron, Raymonde et Hector, elle s'arrêta net.

« Qui sont ces gens ?

- Nous voudrions vous parler, dit Danoit-Niaenel. »

Il dévisagea Mathilde, ses cheveux châtains ondulant dans son dos, ses taches de rousseur, ses grands yeux bleus. Infiniment moins belle que sa sœur Mireille. Cette dernière, en tant qu'aînée, devait en savoir plus sur les relations du marquis Sommet et de son père. Le baron décida que ce serait la Renarde qui interrogerait Mireille. Malgré les airs de mégère de Raymonde, les femmes font plus confiance aux femmes.

« C'est au sujet de mon père ? demanda Mathilde.

- Oui.

- Oh. Venez. »

Elle leur fit signe d'entrer. Alice s'effaça.

« Je m'appelle Fabrice Danoit-Niaenel, je suis baron, voici ma sœur Raymonde et mon majordome Hector.

- Je suis Mathilde Andrésy, mais je pense que vous le savez. Je vais appeler Mireille. »

Elle entra dans la maison, et revint quelques instants plus tard accompagnée de sa sœur. Mireille avait relevé ses grandes boucles blond cendré dans un chignon austère, qui dégageait son visage élégant et son profil de femme mûre.

« Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions, mesdemoiselles. A moins que cela ne vous dérange.

- Nullement.

- Voici ma sœur Raymonde, qui voudrait vous parler, mademoiselle Mireille.

- Je suppose, dit Mathilde, que c'est à moi que vous allez vous adresser, baron.

- Exact. »

Raymonde et Mireille allèrent à l'intérieur, dans le petit salon des Gausset, le baron et Mathilde s'installèrent sur des bancs de jardin. Hector disparut, furetant sûrement dans les environs.

« Est-ce que votre père connaissait un marquis Sommet ?

- Certainement. C'étaient de très bons amis. Le marquis venait souvent à la maison. Ils allaient ensemble en ville, également. Papa refusait de nous dire pourquoi.

- Soupçonnez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait pu assassiner votre père ?

- Non. Pas pour l'instant.

- Regardez cette lettre, que le marquis Sommet m'a donnée. Elle vient de votre père. Avez-vous une idée de quel genre de document il est question ?

- Non. Mais cela signifierait que l'assassin souhaitait récupérer ce qu'il y avait dans la broderie de Mireille. Alors nous pouvons reconstituer les évènements de l'autre soir. Notre homme fouille le rez-de-chaussée, trouve le nécessaire de ma sœur. Mon père descend, l'assassin prend peur et, pour l'empêcher de récupérer les documents, le tue.

- Il me semble également que c'est ainsi que s'est déroulé le crime. Cependant, nous ne savons pas qui est l'assassin, ni quels sont ces fameux documents. Pensez-vous que Mireille en saura davantage ?

- Mireille ne sait rien de ces documents, elle me l'aurait dit. Mireille est une idiote. Une belle fille mais une idiote. Votre sœur perd son temps à l'interroger. »

Le baron soupira.

« Peut-être. »

A cet instant, une voiture s'arrêta devant le portail. Il en sortit une femme jeune, aux allures de bourgeoise, à qui Alice ouvrit immédiatement la porte. Mathilde se leva.

« C'est la comtesse Eugénie d'Anjou. Son mari et elle rendaient fréquemment visite à notre père dans les mois précédant sa mort. Depuis, la comtesse vient nous voir. »

Mathilde courut à la rencontre d'Eugénie d'Anjou, qui tendit un panier couvert d'un tissu bleu nuit à la jeune fille. Le baron s'approcha d'elles. Une douce odeur de pâtisserie émanait du panier. Danoit-Niaenel en avait l'eau à la bouche.

« Baron Fabrice Danoit-Niaenel, dit-il en baisant la main que lui tendait la comtesse.

- Comtesse Eugénie d'Anjou. Est-ce que cela te plaît, Mathilde ? Ce sont tes gâteaux préférés. Il y a également un panier pour Mireille, mais je l'ai laissé dans la voiture. Louis ! Amène les pâtisseries de Mlle. Mireille ! »

Un domestique large d'épaules sortit de la voiture, tenant un panier similaire à celui de Mathilde à la main. La comtesse d'Anjou demanda :

« Où est Mireille ?

- A l'intérieur, avec la sœur du baron. Viens Louis, je t'y conduis. »

Le domestique suivit la jeune fille.

« Pauvres filles, soupira Eugénie d'Anjou. Déjà orphelines à leur âge. Vous êtes un ami de ce pauvre Stéphane Andrésy ?

- Non. Mais j'étais là le soir du crime, et je souhaitais en savoir plus.

- Puisse le Ciel permettre de coffrer cet horrible assassin.

- Je le souhaite également. »

Ils rejoignirent Raymonde, Mathilde, Mireille et Louis à l'intérieur.

* * *

La Renarde n'avait rien appris de très intéressant, elle non plus. Les deux sœurs avaient à peu près dit la même chose.

« L'essentiel me paraît être la récupération de ce nécessaire à broderie, dit Daniel. Une fois les documents en main, tout cela devrait s'éclaircir. »

Kriss, Seb, la Renarde et Fred hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient chez Daniel, de retour de la villa Gausset.

« Mademoiselle Mathilde a promis de m'appeler s'il y avait du nouveau, continua le maître de maison. Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous aille poser quelques questions au marquis Sommet. Ah, quelle malchance que d'avoir été découvert par Mathieu ! J'avais une place de choix pour questionner le marquis, depuis mon rôle d'Andreïev ! »

Kriss hocha la tête, et demanda :

« La comtesse d'Anjou ne sait rien de tout cela ? Parce que vous auriez également pu lui poser quelques questions.

- Si elle le sait, elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Je préfère ne pas la mêler à cela. Moins il y a de personnes au courant, mieux je peux agir en toute discrétion. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes adversaires, mais eux savent peut-être qui je suis. C'est un désavantage conséquent, je ne peux pas me permettre de le négliger. »

A cet instant, le téléphone de Daniel sonna. Ils sursautèrent, et le maître de maison décrocha.

« Oui ?

- Je suis Mathilde Andrésy. On vient de rendre le nécessaire de Mireille. Il est tel que nous pensions qu'il était. Visiblement, on en a enlevé les documents. Il y avait une petite carte disant _Merci_.

- Très bien. Je vous remercie de m'avoir téléphoné.

- Pensez-vous que vous pourrez remettre la main dessus ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je vous tiens au courant. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée. »

Daniel raccrocha et se tourna vers ses complices :

« On a ramené le nécessaire à broderie de Mlle. Mireille. Visiblement, on en a enlevé les documents et il y avait une carte _Merci_ dessus. »

Il soupira.

« Nous sommes mal partis pour récupérer cette satanée paperasse. »


	4. Le pacte

Le marquis Sommet appela ses sept enfants dans son bureau. Ils vinrent et s'installèrent tous, l'air solennel. Même l'Halluciné paraissait sérieux.

« J'ai passé une annonce, comme l'a demandé Antoine Daniel, dit le marquis. Regardez la réponse. »

Il leur tendit l'exemplaire de l'_Echo de France_ du jour. A la page des petites annonces, on lisait ceci :

« _Antoine Daniel accepte les vingt mille francs proposés par le marquis pour récupérer sa correspondance, mais souhaite que ce soit Mathieu qui les lui apporte et désire garder une des lettres._ »

« Ah ! s'exclama Mathieu. Que me veut-il ? Est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas suffisamment humilié l'autre soir ?

- Toi et moi nous ressemblons, dit l'Homme en Noir. Veux-tu que j'y aille à ta place ?

- On devinerait la supercherie, non ? objecta l'Ursidé. Daniel est connu pour sa perspicacité. Il ne tomberait pas dans ce genre d'entourloupe.

- C'est aussi mon avis, approuva le marquis. »

Mathieu détailla son père. Le marquis était pâle, avait d'épaisses cernes violacées sous les yeux et semblait atterré.

« Père, dit-il doucement, est-ce la mort d'Andreïev qui vous trouble tant ?

- Pas seulement. Vois-tu … me dire que j'ai fréquenté Antoine Daniel … et surtout … il était si aimable, si …

- Je souhaitais le demander en mariage, murmura Florence. Enfin, père, je voulais vous demander de lui faire parvenir ma requête. »

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. Tous ses frères la dévisagèrent. Le Gamin intervint :

« Je n'y crois pas moi-même. Qu'il ait pu nous faire ça me trouble réellement.

- Je m'en doute, marmonna Mathieu. J'irais, père. Il n'y a pas d'endroit où marquer le rendez-vous ?

- Daniel n'est pas fou ! s'exclama l'Ursidé. Il ne divulguerait pas au monde -et surtout à la police- où il va se rendre, ni à quelle heure ! »

A cet instant, le téléphone sonna.

« C'est lui, affirma Mathieu. Laissez-moi répondre. »

Il décrocha. Une douce voix de femme lui susurra :

« Mathieu Sommet, fils du marquis ?

- C'est moi.

- Oh, vous tombez bien, c'est à vous que je souhaitais parler. Je suis la Renarde, une amie assez proche d'Antoine Daniel. Est-ce que vous acceptez de nous apporter l'argent ? »

Mathieu répondit aux questions muettes de ses frères et de son père par un hochement de tête : c'était bien Daniel, ou du moins une complice.

« Je viendrai.

- Fort bien. A quatorze heures demain, sortez de chez vous avec l'argent et attendez sur le perron.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout. Une dernière chose : est-ce que vous connaissez bien le député Andrésy et la comtesse Eugénie d'Anjou ?

- Oui. Ce sont des amis de mon père. Et aussi des amis à moi.

- Nous aurons quelques questions à vous poser à ce sujet. A demain. »

La Renarde raccrocha.

« Et alors ? interrogea l'Ursidé. »

Mathieu leur expliqua tout d'une traite, les yeux vagues.

* * *

Le fils du marquis serrait contre lui la valise contenant les vingt mille francs, assis sur les marches du perron. Il faisait lourd, de gros nuages violacés s'amassaient au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Un orage violent n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant le portail. Mathieu se leva et courut vers elle. Il reconnut Aleksander, le domestique du soi-disant Andreïev, qui était au volant. Il y avait également une femme rousse, qu'il supposa être celle qui se faisait passer pour Sonia, et deux hommes. L'un était barbu, portait une étrange veste jaune à motifs verts et avait un regard quelque peu brutal qui fit frémir le fils du marquis, l'autre semblait jovial, avait un grand chapeau haut-de-forme sur la tête, un monocle en face de l'œil gauche, et tenait à la main une lourde canne à pommeau d'argent.

Il correspondait en tous points à la description d'Antoine Daniel faite par la police.

La jeune femme sauta lestement au sol, ouvrit la portière arrière droite, et invita Mathieu à entrer. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de la Renarde, et obéit. Il s'installa silencieusement entre Antoine Daniel et son homme de main, celui avec la veste jaune. Il tremblait.

Le cambrioleur déplia délicatement les doigts du jeune homme pour récupérer la valise, vérifia que tout l'argent y était et qu'il s'agissait bien de vrais billets, eut un sourire.

« Kriss ! ordonna-t-il. A la maison. Mathieu, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais devoir vous bander les yeux. Voyez-vous, j'aurais peur que vous parliez et d'avoir, dès demain, une foule de policiers chez moi. »

Il sortit un bandeau noir d'une de ses poches.

« Vous permettez ? »

Il le noua autour des yeux de son invité. Ce dernier entendit le ronronnement du moteur : la voiture démarrait.

« Eh bien ! continua Daniel. Vous ne parlez guère.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- C'est dommage ! Parce que j'ai beaucoup de questions à vous poser.

- J'en ai une, moi aussi.

- A vous l'honneur, en ce cas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez sur moi ? Vous m'assommez l'autre soir et aujourd'hui vous voulez que ce soit moi qui vous amène l'argent, et qui réponde à vos interrogations. Pourquoi ? »

Daniel se pencha vers Mathieu, et il perçut le murmure amusé du cambrioleur dans son oreille :

« Mon ami, le jour où quelqu'un comprendra comment fonctionnent mes pensées, je me livre à la police. »

Il se rassit aussitôt.

« Et alors ? Plus vite, Kriss ! Je sens que Mathieu meurt de soif ! Ou alors est-ce moi ? Peu importe, j'ai bien envie d'un verre d'eau et de quelques biscuits. Je ne bois pas d'alcool, vous le savez, Mathieu ? Et je suis végétarien. Je ne fais exception à cela que dans des endroits publics, un bar ou un restaurant, par exemple, parce que sinon je me ferais remarquer. »

Mathieu ne répondit rien. Daniel continua à monologuer.

« J'ai également horreur de la chasse. C'est horrible, vous ne trouvez pas ? Massacrer de pauvres bêtes juste pour le plaisir. Ah, ça me dégoûte ! Tiens, il y a peu j'étais en Allemagne avec Fred, en forêt, et il y avait près de nous un groupe de chasseurs. Savez-vous ce que j'ai fait ? Nous avions du champagne. Dès qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tirer, je débouchais une bouteille ! Vous connaissez le bruit que cela produit, une bouteille de champagne ouverte. C'est comme un coup de feu. Et ces braves chasseurs, trois fois ils pensaient tuer leurs cerfs, trois fois les bestiaux se sont enfuis ! Ah, si les historiens pouvaient garder de moi cette image de justicier plutôt que celle que j'ai à présent, d'un cambrioleur qui s'amuse à détrousser les riches ! Ça rendrait mieux, non ? Pas Antoine Daniel, gentleman-cambrioleur, mais Antoine Daniel, le sauveur des forêts ! »

Il éclata de rire. Mathieu se sentait de plus en plus mal. A quel genre de fou avait-il affaire ? Il s'était attendu à un voyage calme, austère, puis à un interrogatoire désagréable et froid, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un individu qui riait à gorge déployée, lui racontait des anecdotes de sa vie comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis des années. Et ses complices, c'était le pire, riaient à voix basse, sans doute avec des sourires en coin. Ils en avaient donc l'habitude ?

La voiture s'arrêta.

« Nous sommes arrivés ! annonça Daniel. Patientez encore un tout petit peu et nous vous enlèverons ce bandeau. »

Il fit sortir Mathieu de la voiture, le guidant avec une main sur l'épaule. Il ouvrit une porte, puis fit asseoir le jeune homme dans un grand fauteuil. Il défit le nœud, rangea le bandeau.

Des taches bleues dansaient devant le regard de Mathieu. Mais il n'en détailla pas moins la pièce avec intérêt. Elle était très chaleureuse, joliment meublée, les murs étaient couverts de tableaux, il y avait devant lui une table basse avec une corbeille de fruits mûrs, des biscuits, des verres à pied, une carafe d'eau fraîche et une de lait, en somme un petit salon très agréable.

« Nous sommes chez vous ? balbutia-t-il.

- Tout à fait ! Est-ce que cela vous plaît ? Si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise, nous pouvons aller dans le jardin.

- Non, ça ira. »

Daniel désigna la table basse.

« Servez-vous. Voulez-vous que je fasse apporter autre chose ?

- Non, non, c'est parfait. Ne vous donnez pas toute cette peine pour moi. »

Daniel hocha la tête et se leva. D'un des nombreux tiroirs d'un secrétaire en acajou, il tira une petite boîte métallique, et la tendit à Mathieu.

« Les lettres de votre père sont là. Exceptée une, mais je vous en avais parlé.

- Merci.

- Bien. A présent commence la partie désagréable de votre visite : l'interrogatoire. »

Il s'installa en face de Mathieu.

« Est-ce que vous connaissiez bien Stéphane Andrésy ?

- Oui. C'était un homme respectable en tous points et …

- Merci, je sais. J'ai fait des recherches sur lui, j'ai même interrogé ses deux filles. Et la comtesse Eugénie d'Anjou ? Que pouvez-vous me dire sur elle ?

- Nous avons grandi ensemble. Elle a quelques années de plus que moi. Elle est très aimable, très belle aussi. Son mari, Guillaume d'Anjou, a une vingtaine d'années de plus qu'elle, mais ils s'aiment, selon eux. C'est un couple tout à fait charmant. »

Daniel hochait la tête à chaque mot, pensivement.

« Pensez-vous qu'Eugénie d'Anjou puisse être l'assassine du député Andrésy ? »

Mathieu tressaillit.

« Grands dieux, non ! Non ! Tout sauf … comment pouvez-vous soupçonner quelque chose d'aussi abominable ?

- La lettre que j'ai gardée était du député. Et elle disait : _Documents en lieu sûr dans la broderie de ma fille. C. d'A. cherchera à la récupérer. Faites attention._ J'ai appris ce texte par cœur. Avant-hier, lorsque je suis allé parler à Mlles. Andrésy, la comtesse d'Anjou est venue. Elle a amené des pâtisseries aux jeunes filles. Puis, pendant la nuit, j'ai fait le lien. _C. d'A._ Comtesse d'Anjou.

- Ah, je vois. Donc, pour une raison inconnue …

- Eugénie la dira sûrement à la police quand elle sera arrêtée.

- Très bien, pour cette raison, la comtesse s'introduit chez le député pour voler les documents la compromettant dans je-ne-sais-quelle-affaire. Andrésy descend, et Eugénie, paniquée, le tue. Ensuite, elle tente de se rattraper auprès des filles en leur faisant des cadeaux. Peut-être pour gagner leur confiance et les tuer ensuite. Et elle rend le nécessaire une fois qu'elle a en main ce qu'elle voulait, sans doute ayant détruit les fameux documents.

- C'est exact. Vous êtes malin, quand vous voulez. »

Mathieu esquissa un sourire sans joie. Mais ses yeux brûlaient de haine, un sentiment qui animait aussi sa voix lorsqu'il cracha :

« Je dis non.

- Vous dites non ?

- Je dis non. Eugénie d'Anjou est innocente. Jamais elle n'aurait fait cela. J'ai grandi avec elle. Je la connais mieux que quiconque.

- Vous savez ce que valent les affirmations d'un gamin comme vous face à, de un une lettre de la victime compromettant très possiblement la comtesse, de deux toutes ses gentillesses auprès des filles Andrésy, qui sont on ne peut plus suspectes ?

- Je sais. Je sais parfaitement qui je suis, Antoine Daniel. Vous devez vous moquer de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'affirme que vous vous trompez complètement. La comtesse d'Anjou n'a rien fait. »

Daniel rit, et se pencha vers Mathieu :

« Je ne me moque jamais des sentiments des autres.

- Pardon ?

- Allons, ne jouez pas à ça. Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aimez Eugénie d'Anjou. Pourquoi rougissez-vous ? Il n'y a rien de honteux à cela. C'est une amie d'enfance, elle est belle et me paraît gentille et intelligente. Mais vous perdez votre temps. Comme vous l'avez dit, elle aime son mari, ses sentiments sont partagés. Et vous n'oseriez rien pour les séparer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Mais je ne vous demande pas d'analyser mes sentiments envers la comtesse. Je vous demande de ne pas divulguer cette lettre avant d'avoir des preuves innocentant la comtesse.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Est-ce que vous me demandez de rechercher les preuves en question ? Je suis cambrioleur, moi, pas détective.

- Allons, tout le monde sait que vous êtes le roi des machinations. Pourquoi ne pas en déjouer une, pour une fois ?

- Ma foi, c'est vrai que c'est tentant. Je vois déjà les gros titres : _Le cambrioleur résout le mystère, la police s'incline _! Mais non.

- Faites-le.

- Non. Je vais envoyer cette lettre à la police et la laisser s'occuper de ça. »

Mathieu bondit soudain sur son interlocuteur. Daniel le maîtrisa facilement, le maintenant au sol. Au bout d'un moment, le fils du marquis abandonna, mais ne se leva pas. Il resta assis par terre.

« Levez-vous, ordonna Daniel.

- Non.

- Alors c'est moi qui m'assois. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole. Le jeune homme lui attrapa le poignet :

« Ne nous égarons pas. Ecoutez-moi bien. Je ne suis qu'un gamin, j'en ai tout à fait conscience. Je ne fais pas le poids contre vous. Vous pourriez me tuer d'un coup de poing. Mais je vous assure que si Eugénie d'Anjou est arrêtée, si elle passe ne serait qu'une minute en prison, si pire on l'envoie à l'échafaud, je vous jure que … je vous jure que vous aurez affaire à moi. Dussé-je en mourir. »

Daniel ne répondit pas. L'amour aveugle de ce gamin l'attendrissait. Il se leva, prit Mathieu par la taille et le mit également debout.

« C'est d'accord. Mettons … mettons une semaine. C'est ça. Dans une semaine, mardi prochain, j'aurais trouvé le vrai coupable. Ça ne signifie pas qu'Eugénie d'Anjou sera innocentée. Je dis seulement que je saurais qui a tué, et que je livrerai cette personne à la police. »

Il prit le bandeau noir et le noua à nouveau autour des yeux de Mathieu. Lorsqu'il reprit, il le tutoyait :

« Si tu veux me revoir, sors sur le perron et siffle trois fois. Un de mes hommes attendra en permanence et viendra te chercher. A présent, Kriss va te raccompagner chez toi. N'oublie pas la boîte avec les lettres. »

Il la lui mit dans les mains et reconduisit le jeune homme à la voiture.


	5. La liste du majordome

C'est la rentrée! Soyons heureux! *se suicide*

Bon, nos amies Québécoises étaient déjà rentrées, je sais, mais fallait que j'écrive ça, quand même. Vous avez remarqué que j'ai cassé mon rythme d'un chapitre par jour avant même de reprendre les cours. Antoine déteint sur moi, je suis en retard.

Perso je suis pas encore rentrée (demain à 8h ayez une petite pensée pour moi!) donc je savoure mes dernières heures de vacances toute seule chez moi à écrire du Matoine. C'est-y pas génial?

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et laissez-moi une dernière review avant que je franchisse à nouveau la porte maudite de mon collège.

Ah, autre chose. Je viens de voir que le prochain fanmade d'AngelMJ s'appelle "L'orgasme gargantuesque du Patron" et sort demain vers 18h. Putain de Dieu que j'ai hâte!

Elena

* * *

« Dites donc patron, vous avez accepté d'élucider cette affaire sans vous faire payer ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas. »

Daniel resta silencieux quelques instants après la question de la Renarde, et éclata de rire.

« Dieu, c'est vrai ! Quel abruti ! Bon, j'en parlerai à Mathieu plus tard. De toute manière, je ne compte lui parler de rien avant qu'il ne m'ait donné l'argent.

- Là, on vous retrouve ! s'exclama joyeusement Fred. Où va-t-on, cette fois ?

- Chez Nicolas, le majordome d'Andrésy, qui est actuellement logé dans une petite cabane de la propriété de Suzanne Gausset. Il est de sortie, ce soir. On lui a donné une permission, puisque M. Gausset a lui-même un majordome et que Nicolas ne sert pas à grand-chose.

- Et que va-t-on y faire ? s'enquit Kriss, qui s'était déjà levé et avait attrapé son manteau, ainsi que celui de Daniel.

- Après quelques recherches, j'ai appris que ce brave homme notait tous les hommes qui passaient la porte de son maître. Il se disait sans doute que cela pourrait être utile. Je suis allé le voir, et lui ai demandé cette liste, suite à quoi j'ai essuyé un refus. Il la garde jalousement. Peut-être espère-t-il faire la lumière là-dessus tout seul ? Mais peu m'importe, il me faut cette liste. Je sais où il la cache, j'expliquerai tout ça en cours de route. La Renarde, tu restes ici. Je ne veux que Kriss et Fred avec moi.

- Mais patron …

- Fi ! Ce n'est rien contre toi, mais j'ai besoin ce soir, non pas de ta finesse d'esprit, mais des muscles de leurs bras. Nous serons déjà peinés à trois pour déplacer les objets sous lesquels il cache son papier. C'est que le bougre n'est pas idiot ! Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait en réalité décliné sa permission et se cache quelque part. En ce cas, j'ai du chloroforme. Est-ce tout cela vous paraît clair, messieurs ?

- On ne peut plus clair ! répondit Kriss. Tenez patron, votre manteau.

- Merci. Allons-y. »

Il passa devant la Renarde, qui faisait la moue. Une idée lui traversa brusquement la tête. Il se pencha vers elle, effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Elle releva brutalement le menton, esquissa le geste d'une gifle, baissa le bras au prix d'un conséquent effort.

« Pa … patron !

- Non, non, il n'y a rien. J'essayais juste de te faire afficher une autre émotion. Ça te va tellement mal de faire la tête, ma petite. Mais frappe-moi si tu en as envie, je l'accepte volontiers. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non.

- Merci bien. Allons-y messieurs. »

Ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent en voiture.

* * *

La cabane de Nicolas était en bois d'hêtre, entre un pin et un platane. Daniel huma l'odeur de la sève, et poussa la porte, qui n'avait pas de serrure. Elle s'ouvrit avec un grincement aigu. La nuit était noire. Daniel ne trouvait plus à la propriété cet aspect charmant et chaleureux qu'il y avait vu quand il était venu interroger Mireille et Mathilde. L'endroit était presque effrayant.

L'intérieur du cabanon était également rustique : un lit, une lourde armoire sombre, un bureau, une chaise et un coffre en bois.

« Les papiers sont sous l'armoire, murmura Daniel. Allons-y, aidez moi à la soulever. »

Ils y parvinrent péniblement. Mais le meuble dut être posé ventre contre terre, et leurs mains et avant-bras étaient rouges. Ceux de Kriss, le plus frêle des trois, saignaient. Daniel lui jeta un œil interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules avec dédain :

« Ce n'est rien, patron, je n'en mourrais pas.

- D'accord. Mais fais tout de même attention : il ne faudrait pas que tes plaies s'infectent. »

Daniel enjamba l'armoire. Il n'y avait rien à l'endroit d'où ils venaient de l'enlever.

« La liste n'est pas là ! constata Fred. Oh non … Mais où est-ce que cet idiot peut l'avoir cachée ?

- Tu as tort, Fred. Ce n'est pas un idiot. »

Daniel pivota et tapota du bout de sa canne le bas de l'armoire. Soigneusement collée à la partie qui, d'ordinaire, faisait face au sol, il y avait une feuille de papier couverte de noms.

« La liste, souffla Kriss. Bravo patron.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas fantastique, comme idée ? dit une voix derrière eux. »

Seul Daniel ne bougea pas, parfaitement calme.

« Tiens donc, votre absence m'étonnait, Nicolas.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser récupérer la liste ?

- A vrai dire non. »

D'une de ses poches, Daniel sortit un calepin blanc et un stylographe.

« J'avais pris de quoi noter. Vous gardez la liste, nous prenons les noms. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

Nicolas ricana. Ses longs cheveux blancs, secs et sales, lui donnaient des airs de fou.

« Est-ce que vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? »

Daniel sourit.

« Oui. Laissez-moi recopier cette liste. »

Pris d'un soudain accès de rage, en ayant assez de cet homme qui se moquait de lui, le majordome bondit sur Daniel, et lui décocha un coup de poing sur la mâchoire inférieure. Le cambrioleur partit en arrière, tomba assis, du sang coulant sur son menton. Eberlué quelques secondes, il bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa les poignets de Nicolas. L'odeur de son propre sang lui était insupportable, il se sentait légèrement nauséeux. Il envoya son genou dans le ventre de son adversaire, entendit le bruit de l'air brutalement expiré, plaqua le majordome au sol, sur le ventre. Il fouilla ses poches de la main gauche, la droite étant occupée à tordre le bras de son prisonnier, trouva un mouchoir.

« Kriss, prends la bouteille de chloroforme dans la poche de droite, imbibe le mouchoir avec et maintiens-le sur le visage du monsieur. Ho là, ne bougez pas, vous ! »

Kriss obéit. Quelques minutes se passèrent. Le majordome n'opposait plus aucune résistance. Daniel le lâcha enfin, et marmonna :

« Ligotez-le pendant que je recopie les noms. »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Une fois que Daniel eut fini et posé sa carte de visite sur le bureau, il arracha du lit un des draps, en déchira un bout et épongea soigneusement tout le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Le tissu blanc finit rouge vif. Il le plia, de même que le drap déchiré, et les posa sur le lit. Il n'aimait pas salir les affaires de ses victimes, les frapper, mettre le désordre chez eux, mais là il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

« Allons-nous en, dit-il. Cette vision me répugne. On viendra détacher notre bonhomme demain. De toute manière, il n'est pas bâillonné, il criera et attirera l'attention.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il vous reconnaîtra quand vous viendrez à nouveau voir Mlles. Andrésy ?

- Il faudrait qu'il ait une perspicacité inouïe. Il faisait noir, nous avions une misérable lanterne qui nous convient à peine pour nous diriger dans le parc, je distinguais mal son visage moi-même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait mieux vu le mien. A présent partons. »

Il s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

« Nom de Dieu ! souffla-t-il en se précipitant sur le bureau de Nicolas. La montre ! Ah, les initiales ! S. A. ! Stéphane Andrésy ! Tenez, il y a même son nom inscrit ici ! Cette montre appartient, ou plutôt appartenait au député Andrésy !

- Vous pensez qu'il l'a volée à son maître ? interrogea Fred.

- Ne sois pas stupide, j'ai horreur de ça ! Tu sais comment sont les députés, jamais de temps libre, toujours des horaires, ils ne peuvent pas se passer de leur montre ! Andrésy se serait rendu compte qu'on la lui avait volée. Nicolas l'a prise quand son maître n'en avait plus besoin. Quand il était mort ! »

Un lourd silence suivit ces mots. Fred et Kriss dévisageaient le majordome endormi, qui semblait pourtant si inoffensif ! Etait-il réellement un des assassins ?

Daniel, de son côté, admirait cette lourde montre d'or sous toute les coutures, émerveillé comme un enfant. Il souriait, jovial. Ils en avaient coincé un ! Avec un peu de chance, Nicolas parlerait et il pourrait éclaircir l'affaire ! Et tout cela juste après avoir promis à Mathieu Sommet de mettre la main sur le coupable ! Si la cabane n'avait pas été aussi étroite, Daniel se serait mis à danser.

« Changement de programme ! annonça-t-il en déchirant un nouveau morceau de drap. Bâillonnez le monsieur, nous le ramenons à la maison ! Il pourrait nous faire des révélations très utiles ! »

Il se frottait les mains.

« Allons, plus vite que ça ! Ah, il me tarde qu'il soit réveillé ! »

Il sortit en courant, suivi par Kriss et Fred, lequel peinait en portant le majordome qui ronflait légèrement. Brusquement, Daniel s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas en courant. Kriss gémit :

« Mon Dieu, quand il est heureux, il devient incontrôlable ! Restons là, je n'ai pas envie de lui courir après, et il reviendra forcément par ici s'il veut sortir de la propriété. »

Frottant ses avant-bras douloureux, il s'assit à même le sol, imité par Fred qui posa son fardeau. Une minute plus tard, Daniel revenait au triple galop, un objet blanc dans la main.

« Et alors bande de limaces ! Debout, il faut faire vite !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris ?

- Tu étais là ! J'ai pris la montre et j'ai recopié la liste.

- Non, ce que vous avez dans la main.

- Hein ? Oh, c'est ma carte de visite ! Mieux vaut ne pas mêler le nom d'Antoine Daniel à un enlèvement. Allons, debout ! »

Il attrapa Kriss par les aisselles et le leva. Avant qu'il ait pu se retourner pour Fred, ce dernier bondit sur ses pieds et récupéra le majordome endormi. Daniel repartit en courant, mais ses acolytes se contentèrent de marcher. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture une dizaine de minutes après leur patron, eurent droit à un sermon qui n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, chargèrent Nicolas dans le coffre de la voiture et rentrèrent chez Daniel.

* * *

Après quelques heures enfermé dans sa chambre, penché sur la liste, Daniel avait fini par ne garder que trois suspects, ceux qui étaient le plus venus chez Andrésy.

En troisième place, il y avait Irène de La Motte, une jeune amie de Mireille Andrésy, qui venait régulièrement voir sa camarade. A peu près trois fois par semaine.

En seconde place, le marquis Sommet. Quatre à cinq fois.

En tête, Eugénie et Guillaume d'Anjou. Presque tous les jours.

Tout cela n'aboutissait à rien. Le marquis Sommet, il était tout bonnement impensable qu'il fut coupable, Irène de La Motte était trop jeune et n'avait aucun mobile, seule l'hypothèse de la Comtesse d'Anjou tenait la route.

Mathieu devait réellement être très amoureux pour continuer à clamer son innocence.

Daniel ressentit un petit pincement en pensant à cela. Un pincement d'orgueil. Mathieu n'avait pas fait appel à lui parce qu'il était le roi des machinations et pouvait facilement en déjouer une. Mathieu n'avait pas fait appel à lui parce qu'il était intelligent.

Mathieu avait fait appel à lui parce qu'il était le seul à être suffisamment intelligent et capable de déjouer des machinations pour sauver la comtesse. Et c'était très différent. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas connaître la vérité, il voulait voir son amour innocenté. Et qu'était Daniel dans tout ça ? Pas la pièce décisive du jeu qu'il aurait aimé être mais un simple pion, un homme qui faisait ça seulement pour prouver que la comtesse n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela.

Daniel soupira et écarta ces pensées. Il fallait qu'il se concentre uniquement sur la liste. Les cinq suivants étaient :

- Suzanne Gausset, deux fois par semaine. Une parente, ce n'était pas étonnant.

- Lucio da Strada, deux fois par semaine également. Un Italien un peu excentrique qui souhaitait épouser Mireille.

- Jeanne Décourt, une fois par semaine. La nourrice de Mathilde, qui avait gardé de bonnes relations avec elle.

- Le marquis d'Alphonsine, une fois par semaine. Il avait vendu son Michel-Ange à Andrésy, et était donc venu débattre le prix.

- Célestin d'Alcâtre, une fois par semaine. Un prétendant à la main de Mireille, également.

Daniel haussa un sourcil. D'Alcâtre était très connu pour être un joueur de poker invétéré et avait la réputation d'être très violent. Certaines de ses crises de colère quand Andrésy lui avait refusé la main de Mireille l'avaient amené à briser des bibelots qui traînaient, et même une table basse.

Voilà un homme qui semblait plus enclin à tuer que la douce Eugénie d'Anjou. Et les initiales concordaient. Célestin d'Alcâtre. C. d'A.

Daniel avait ordonné d'enfermer Nicolas dans une chambre d'amis. Il n'était pas ligoté, il y avait une carafe d'eau et de la viande s'il souhaitait se restaurer, et la fenêtre était fermée à double tour, de même que la porte. A cette heure-ci, le majordome devait être réveillé.

Daniel ne s'était même pas encore levé qu'un bruit de verre brisé le fit sursauter. La carafe ! Nicolas l'avait manifestement brisée : le bruit venait de sa chambre. Daniel attrapa la clé de la pièce et s'y précipita. La Renarde et Kriss avaient déjà ouvert la porte. La jeune femme soutenait la tête du majordome. Le poignet gauche de ce dernier déversait un torrent de sang. Le sol en était couvert. Il s'était ouvert les veines avec un des débris de la carafe !

Daniel pivota violemment, pris de nausées.

« Le nom, balbutia-t-il. Pour qui travaille-t-il ? Demandez-lui le nom ! »

Mais il savait bien que c'était inutile. Si le majordome s'était tué, il n'allait pas révéler le renseignement qu'il voulait emporter dans la tombe pendant son agonie.

Daniel tomba à genoux. L'envie de vomir lui tordait l'estomac, un mal de tête complétait le tout. Il ne supportait pas la vue du sang.

« Il est mort, murmura la Renarde. Kriss, prends un des draps, nous allons l'envelopper dedans.

- Merci, fit Daniel en tremblant. Je …

- Inutile de vous justifier, le coupa Kriss. Voilà le drap.

- Que va-t-on faire du corps ? reprit Daniel. Nous l'avons enlevé. On nous accusera de meurtre.

- Fred et moi irons l'enterrer à la campagne, répondit Kriss. Personne ne vous soupçonnera, patron. Vous n'êtes pas le genre à tuer. »

Daniel ne répondit pas.

« Nous y allons, dit la Renarde. Ne nous attendez pas. »

Ils partirent, laissant Daniel seul et nauséeux, agenouillé sur le seuil de la porte.


	6. La police rôde

Après un retard conséquent, je suis enfin de retour! Avis aux fangirls du Patron: après le fanmade d'AngelMJ (que j'ai vu un million de fois en bavant sur mon portable-je suis la seule à avoir remarqué, que, si vous mettez pause au début, à 0:11, vous voyez une feuille avec marqué ADxMS. CECI EST UNE RÉFÉRENCE AU MATOINE) vous allez voir votre idole en pleine tentative de meurtre!

Je tiens à remercier rin misaki qui m'a fait remarquer que j'avais appelé le comte d'Anjou de deux noms différents. *facepalm* N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire remarquer ce genre de bourde par review, je corrige et puis ça crédibilise un peu la fic, quoi!

Ecailles des sirènes de l'Antlantide pour tout le monde,

Elena

* * *

Lorsque Kriss et la Renarde rentrèrent, la jeune femme était blême. Elle s'effondra dans un fauteuil immédiatement après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée. Kriss lui prit la main. Elle était glacée. Son front, lui, était brûlant.

« Tu devrais aller dormir. Est-ce que tu n'es pas malade ?

- Non, je n'ai rien. Mais tu as raison, je vais aller me coucher. »

Elle tenta de se lever mais retomba lourdement sur le fauteuil.

« Ne sois pas stupide, marmonna Kriss, tu n'as plus de forces. »

Mais lui en eut suffisamment pour porter la jeune femme jusque dans sa chambre et l'étendre sur son lit.

« Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

- Je t'ai dit que tout va bien.

- Ne joue pas les entêtées ou les dures à cuire et réponds-moi franchement.

- Non.

- Très bien. Je reviendrai demain matin voir si tu vas mieux.

- C'est ça, va-t-en et laisse-moi dormir. »

Une telle irritabilité était mauvais signe. Kriss sortit silencieusement. Mieux valait prévenir le patron.

Il le trouva dans la chambre où avait séjourné Nicolas, qui avait été entièrement nettoyée. La fenêtre était ouverte sur la rue vide, dans laquelle Daniel fixait un point précis.

« Patron, murmura Kriss. »

Daniel ne répondit pas. En s'approchant de lui, Kriss remarqua qu'il monologuait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Mais il comprit très bien de quoi il en retournait : Daniel mâchait et remâchait sans cesse le suicide du majordome.

« Patron, répéta-t-il. La Renarde va mal.

- Mal ? Comment ça ?

- Elle est pâle, ses mains sont glacées mais son front est brûlant. Elle est très irritable.

- Je vais voir ça.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vous l'ai dit, elle est irritable et préfère dormir.

- Oh. »

Son regard resta inquiet, mais il tira une chaise et se remit à fixer le point invisible, du moins aux yeux de Kriss, dans la rue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

Daniel se leva.

« Prends ma place. »

Kriss obéit sans un mot.

« Est-ce que tu le vois ? murmura la voix de Daniel à son oreille, voix qui le fit sursauter.

- Voir quoi ?

- Là. »

A bien scruter l'endroit que Daniel pointait du doigts, Kriss remarqua une silhouette qui disparaissait presque dans l'obscurité.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Un petit effort, Kriss. Tu le connais. »

Kriss n'avait aucune envie de jouer aux devinettes.

« Qui est-ce ? répéta-t-il avec insistance.

- Oh, si tu y tiens. C'est l'inspecteur Alexis Breut, de la Sûreté. Tu le connais bien, son rêve est de me mettre la main dessus, il n'y est jamais arrivé. Il y a voué sa vie, selon ses dires. Et j'espère qu'il vivra longtemps. Non, même ça ne suffira pas. »

Daniel éclata d'un rire mécanique.

« Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Il est là depuis quinze heures. Il y a longtemps que je l'ai remarqué. Et peu après votre départ, quand la Renarde et toi êtes allés enterrer Nicolas, il m'est venu à l'esprit que Breut vous avait sûrement vus, puisqu'il faisait le guet. C'est confirmé, il y est toujours. »

Kriss commençait à comprendre mais ne dit rien. Daniel continua, les yeux toujours rivés sur la silhouette du policier.

« Je t'ai toujours montré un monde luxueux, un monde où tout n'est que champagne et jolies femmes parées de chapeaux à plumes, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toujours dans ce genre d'endroit que je t'ai amené. Au moindre danger avec la police, je te faisais évacuer en urgence et je me chargeais de virer les agents. Il doit bien y avoir dix ans que Breut me poursuit. Tu n'as jamais assisté à nos discussions. Moi, comme à mon habitude, jovial et courtois. Je sers du porto à mes adversaires. Lui, hargneux, se repassant en boucle ses défaites contre moi et ne souhaitant qu'une chose : me voir foudroyé sur place. Mais il y a toujours eu un problème : j'ai beau être le bandit le plus recherché de France, je ne suis pas un assassin. Personne n'a jamais été blessé dans les maisons que j'ai cambriolées. Et la justice a bien des faiblesses, mais sur celle-là elle est formelle : on ne tue pas qui ne tue pas. La pire chose qui pouvait donc m'arriver était le bagne, la prison à perpétuité. Et je te considérais -et te considère toujours- suffisamment intelligent pour trouver un moyen de me sortir de là. En pleine nuit, il suffit d'assommer un gardien, de lui prendre ses clés et je suis de nouveau en liberté. Mais … maintenant tout ça a changé. Breut a vu deux de mes complices sortir de chez moi …

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il sait que c'est chez vous ? »

Daniel ricana.

« Il est plus fin qu'il n'y paraît. Voyons, si tu étais policier et que tu voyais deux personnes avec un cadavre, est-ce que tu ne te précipiterais pas pour les arrêter ? Mais non. Vous êtes les complices. A ses yeux vous ne valez rien. Vous m'êtes trop dévoués pour dire quoi que ce soit qui me mettrait en danger. Non. C'est moi qu'il veut. Il attend patiemment que le patron sorte de chez lui. Il a sûrement des hommes postés un peu partout. Je suis coincé dans ma propre maison. Mais je divague. Je disais qu'il vous a vus sortir de chez vous avec un drap blanc maculé de sang, enveloppant ce qui ressemblait fortement à un cadavre humain. Il doit être aux anges, l'inspecteur. Maintenant Daniel est un assassin. Quand je serais arrêté, ça fera les gros titres des journaux. Et quand on déterrera le corps … parce qu'on finira bien par nous faire parler, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on déterrera le corps, avec un peu de malchance, les filles Andrésy reconnaîtront leur majordome. Elles ne savent rien de sa trahison. Et qui pourrait croire qu'il s'est suicidé ? En ce cas, comment aurais-je obtenu la liste de noms qu'il y a chez moi ?

- Elle est collée sous l'armoire. La police comprendra parfaitement que vous l'avez recopiée.

- La police ne comprendra rien ! Depuis le temps qu'elle rêve de me tenir ! Si elle ne trouve pas de preuves elle en inventera ! On pensera que je l'ai torturé. Et puis que je l'ai tué pour qu'il garde le silence. »

Un frisson de dégoût le secoua.

« Et mes soi-disant admirateurs ? Ceux qui me soutiennent quoi qu'il arrive parce qu'ils me trouvent joyeux, amusant, ou que sais-je encore ? Envolés. La mort efface tout. »

Il claqua des doigts.

« La mort, la mort. Lorsqu'elle en prend un, il faut qu'elle prenne l'autre. Le procès sera inutile. Si je ne suis pas lynché par la foule, je passe sur l'échafaud. »

Il se tut. Kriss attendit qu'il reprenne.

« Et tout ça, dit-il d'une voix douce et enfantine, presque inaudible, tout ça repose sur le témoignage de l'inspecteur Breut. Un innocent qui passe à la guillotine. Les vies de tous mes complices -la mienne m'importe peu, je la considère bien remplie- brisées. Vous ne mourrez pas, non. Vous n'êtes que les complices. Tuer le chef suffit. Mais on vous expédiera à Cayenne. Et là il n'y aura personne pour assommer les gardiens, prendre les clés, et vous mettre à nouveau en liberté.

- Tout ça repose sur lui. Est-ce que …

- Oui, j'ai besoin de toi. Descendons tous les deux.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a autre chose à faire ?

- Vous comptez vous … livrer à la police ?

- Pas du tout. J'ai juste besoin d'aller voir Mathieu Sommet. Et ton aide me serait utile. »

Aussitôt, Kriss bondit sur ses pieds :

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Echangeons nos vêtements. C'est la nuit. Breut te suivra sûrement. C'est aussi bête que ça. Lorsque tu passeras près de la Seine, tu jetteras mes affaires dans l'eau et tu renteras à la maison. »

Daniel ôta son manteau et enfila la veste et le nœud papillon de Kriss, qui revêtait le grand manteau, le chapeau haut-de-forme et les gants blancs de son patron. Puis le cambrioleur tendit à son complice sa canne à pommeau d'argent, qui était un peu trop lourde pour les mains frêles de Kriss.

Ils descendirent ensemble. Ils firent semblant d'échanger quelques mots une fois en bas, puis partirent chacun de leur côté. A aucun moment, Daniel ne se retourna pour vérifier que Breut ne le suivait pas.

Il n'était plus qu'à deux minutes de la villa des Sommet quand il heurta deux femmes, faisant tomber le sac de l'unes d'elles. Perdu dans ses rêveries, il ne les avait pas vues. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt pour ramasser ce qui était à terre. Les trois personnes bredouillèrent des excuses maladroites. Visiblement, les femmes aussi étaient ailleurs lors de la collision.

Daniel se releva et tendit à la plus âgée le sac, dans lequel il avait mis tout ce qui était tombé. Puis son regard dévia vers la plus jeune. Il lui fallut un énorme contrôle de lui-même pour garder un visage neutre.

C'était Mathilde Andrésy ! La fille du député assassiné, qui aurait du être chez Suzanne Gausset, dormant d'un sommeil de plomb, cette jeune fille était là, dans la rue, pieds nus et couverte d'une cape épaisse qui laissait néanmoins apparaître les dentelles de sa chemise de nuit !

Et puis la question que se posait Daniel était : allait-elle reconnaître Danoit-Niaenel en l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle ? Allait-elle commencer à lui poser des questions ? Si c'était le cas, Daniel lui en poserait aussi. Et la première serait : qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici à cette heure-ci ?

Il lui paraissait impensable que Mathilde fût mêlée d'une manière ou d'une autre à la mort de son père. Elle était trop jeune.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, dévisageant Daniel. Celui-ci en déduit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le baron mais qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cet individu quelque part. Il tourna les talons et déguerpit. D'abord parler à Mathieu Sommet. Ensuite aller voir ce que faisait Mathilde.

Il escalada la grille qui entourait la maison, se posta sous les fenêtres de Mathieu. Il prit une poignée de cailloux et les lança contre la vitre.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de graviers, le jeune homme parut. Il aperçut aussitôt Daniel, qui vit son visage se crisper à la lueur de la pleine lune. Mais la fenêtre était ouverte. Le cambrioleur s'accrocha à une tige de lierre qui grimpait le long de la façade et escalada.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? murmura Mathieu. Descendez ! Plus vite ! Oh, je vous en prie ! Non, non, allez vous-en !

- Tais-toi un moment, tu vas alerter ton père. »

Daniel était dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à Mathieu qu'il était inutile d'allumer la lumière.

« Viens t'asseoir, petit. J'ai ici une liste qui pourrait innocenter ta belle comtesse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire heureux ? J'ai dit pourrait. »

Mathieu s'installa à côté de lui. Daniel avait une petite lampe électrique, il parcourut la feuille de papier déjà froissée du faisceau.

« Voilà. Célestin d'Alcâtre. C. d'A. Les initiales concordent.

- D'Alcâtre. C'est un ami de mon frère. L'Homme en Noir, je veux dire.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est innocent ?

- Non, c'est plutôt le contraire. Les amis de mon frère sont souvent peu recommandables.

- Si tu le dis. Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : la police est à mes trousses. Tu dois le savoir, mais je crois qu'un de leurs inspecteurs a trouvé mon domicile. »

Mathieu tressaillit.

« Vous allez …

- Je vais continuer à enquêter, si c'est bien le mot, là-dessus. Mais je pourrais être ralenti. Il fallait y penser avant de solliciter les services d'un cambrioleur. »

Daniel sursauta : des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Deux personnes arrivaient !

« Cachez-vous ! murmura Mathieu. »

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes. L'une avait une carrure épaisse et bourrue, l'autre était frêle et gringalet. Une voix un peu rauque s'éleva dans le silence :

« Mathieu, le Gamin n'arrive pas à dor … »

Le cœur de Daniel battait à tout rompre. Il reculait doucement vers la fenêtre. Mais une forme noire fondit sur lui, une main puissante l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. Des ongles acérés s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Mathieu se jeta sur la porte et la ferma.

Daniel gémit de douleur. D'ordinaire, il se débarrassait très facilement de ses adversaires mais là son assaillant semblait doté d'une force surhumaine et habité d'un désir de vengeance brûlant. Il entendait la respiration rauque de l'autre, sentait son odeur, mélange de tabac, d'alcool et de fluides corporels divers. Il priait pour que ses griffes ne lui déchirent pas la gorge.

« Comme on se retrouve … Andreïev … Maxime Berger … Antoine Daniel. »

Daniel remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir mis de lumière dans la pièce, croiser le regard de l'Homme en Noir à cet instant aurait achevé de le mettre en panique.

A quelques mètres de lui, le Gamin pleurait. Daniel commençait à mal entendre certains sons, à sentir de moins en moins la force du frère de Mathieu sur sa gorge. Il tenta de se débattre, n'y parvint pas. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, étranglé par un homme plus jeune que lui dans la chambre d'un gamin ! _Il ne se le permettait pas !_

« Lâche-le, implora Mathieu. Lâche-le ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait entrer.

- Ah bon ? Tu sais ce qui arrivera si je dis à Papa que tu fais entrer des cambrioleurs chez toi la nuit !

- Ne lui dis rien ! Je t'en supplie grand frère, lâche-le ! Tu es en train de le tuer !

- Tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose ? »

Mais il lâcha néanmoins Daniel, qui tomba à genoux sur le sol, cherchant difficilement sa respiration. Aussitôt, l'Homme en Noir l'attrapa par les cheveux, planta ses ongles sous son œil gauche, et descendit le long de la joue jusqu'au menton, traçant quatre sillons vermeils sur la peau.

« Pour que tu te souviennes de moi. Et que tu ne t'avises plus d'entrer dans la maison.

- Mathieu ! haleta Daniel. S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi une serviette mouillée ! Je ne supporte pas le sang ! »

Sa faiblesse augmentait. Mathieu courut à la salle de bains. L'Homme en Noir ricana.

Le Gamin, quant à lui, s'agenouilla devant Daniel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama l'Homme en Noir. Ne t'approche pas de lui !

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas le sang, dit le cadet, ignorant son frère. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu chez Mathieu ?

- Je … ah, quel mal de tête ! Quelle horrible soirée !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- C'est long à raconter.

- Allez-y. »

Daniel dévisagea l'Homme en Noir.

« Le moindre de mes mots serait un prétexte pour qu'il me tue.

- Allons ! répondit l'intéressé. Parlez. Vous avez ma parole, je ne dirais rien. »

Comme Daniel ne répondait rien, il ajouta :

« Ecoutez-moi : je manque à beaucoup de choses, mais jamais à ma parole. »

Mathieu revint et tendit un linge humide à Daniel.

« Vos frères veulent que je leur raconte tout.

- Allez-y. De toute manière, il est impossible de reculer. »

Daniel haussa les épaules et expliqua la situation, depuis le soir de l'assassinat du député jusqu'à l'instant où l'Homme en Noir avait manqué de l'étrangler.


	7. Daniel dans la gueule du loup

La Renarde avait déliré toute la nuit et était à présent dans un état semi-inconscient. Peu après le départ du médecin, qui s'était entretenu avec Daniel, le maître de maison avait frappé la table du poing et dit d'un air rageur :

« Je cite : il n'en sait rien. Il se peut aussi bien qu'elle se réveille en pleine forme demain matin. Il se peut aussi bien qu'elle meure cette nuit. »

Puis, après un instant de silence :

« Je hais ce sentiment d'impuissance. Et cet inspecteur qui rôde dehors me gêne dans mes déplacements. Et ce majordome … Tout me tombe dessus en ce moment ! »

Kriss, Fred et Seb écoutaient en silence. Kriss se demandait d'où venaient les marques rouges sur la gorge de Daniel. Finalement, Seb dit doucement :

« Pendant votre absence, j'ai trouvé ça dans l'entrée. Je pensais vous le donner demain, vu l'état dans lequel … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : Daniel se jeta sur lui et lui arracha l'enveloppe des mains, fiévreux.

« Donne ça ! »

Il décacheta la lettre, parcourut le message des yeux. Puis il lut à voix haute :

« _N'espérez pas tirer plus des autres que de Nicolas. Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin, à huit heures, pour accrocher à votre fenêtre un drapeau blanc indiquant que vous capitulez. Autrement, je trouverai moi-même le moyen de vous faire arrêter. Il est inutile de signer, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez qui je suis._ »

Après un court silence, Daniel ajouta :

« D'Alcâtre. C'est lui. Il a dû venir chez le député pour demander la main de Mireille et s'est un peu emporté face au refus. C'est ça. Kriss ! Prépare la voiture ! Nous partons chez le sieur Célestin ! »

Alors que Daniel s'élançait déjà vers la sortie, Kriss lui attrapa le bras :

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuter vos ordres. Mais c'est non.

- Comment ça ? Nous l'avons ! Nous tenons le coupable !

- Et il se sait tenu ! Est-ce que vous pensez sincèrement qu'il va attendre bien sagement que vous veniez le cueillir ? Non. Et il y a l'inspecteur Breut. Il y a la Renarde qui est à deux pas de la mort. Et cette histoire de documents n'est toujours pas expliquée. Patron, je refuse de vous laisser vous embarquer là-dedans. »

Daniel avait écouté, hochant la tête par moments.

« Très bien. J'irai seul.

- Patron ! Non, non, non !

- Tu l'as bien dit : _patron_. Depuis quand te permets-tu ce genre de commentaire ? Je crois que je t'ai donné un peu trop de libertés. »

Le regard chocolaté de Daniel planté dans le sien fit frémir Kriss, qui recula.

« Patron … Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ? J'essaie juste de …

- Tu n'essaie rien du tout. D'Alcâtre a tué. Je sais qu'il a tué. Il m'expliquera lui-même cette histoire de documents. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une fausse piste, qu'il a placée là pour nous embrouiller ! Peut-être que cette lettre est un leurre qu'il a glissée dans la correspondance du marquis lors de ses visites à l'Homme en Noir ! Peut-être n'a-t-il pris et rendu le nécessaire que pour mettre en scène cette fausse piste ! Qu'en sais-tu, Kriss ? »

L'homme au nœud papillon était à présent derrière Fred et Seb, qui le dévisageaient. Le visage de Daniel était sévère. Kriss ressemblait à un petit garçon qu'on sermonne. Ses vingt-et-un ans se sentaient plus que jamais, alors que d'habitude il paraissait aussi âgé que Daniel lui-même.

Ce dernier tourna les talons, vers la porte :

« Je me moque de l'inspecteur. Je me moque du peu que j'ai dormi, étant donné que je me suis rendu chez Mathieu Sommet. Je me moque de tes inquiétudes. Je veux mettre la main sur d'Alcâtre, et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui m'en empêcheras. »

Kriss balbutia :

« Vous partez … seul ? Sans manteau, sans …

- Je pars comme je suis. Je serais de retour pour déjeuner. »

La porte claqua. Fred et Seb regardaient tour à tour l'entrée vide et Kriss, qui avait l'air perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Tu n'es plus le préféré du patron ? ricana Fred.

- Je n'ai pas la tête à ce genre de plaisanteries. Rattrapons-le ! »

Alors qu'il s'élançait vers l'entrée, quatre bras le retinrent.

« Tout doux !

- Lâche-moi Fred !

- Hors de question ! Tu joues peut-être les rebelles, c'est ton droit, mais moi j'obéis.

- Vous êtes idiots ! Il est seul ! J'ai … j'ai l'intuition qu'il se jette dans un guet-apens ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?

- Dis donc, les sept ans que tu as passés avec lui t'ont rendu paranoïaque !

- Non ! Il a ce genre d'intuition lui aussi, ça ne le trahit jamais ! Lâche-moi !

- Je suis ici depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Et je t'assure que c'est précisément ses intuitions qui le projettent dans les guets-apens. Arrête de te débattre. »

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Fred et Seb lâchèrent Kriss, qui tomba assis et se releva d'un bond.

« Qui est là ? demanda l'homme à la chemise jaune.

- Mathilde et Mireille Andrésy ! Ouvrez ! Ouvrez ! »

La voix candide de Mathilde pleurait. Kriss se jeta sur la porte. Il l'ouvrit et la jeune fille tomba dans ses bras, presque inanimée.

« Encore ! sanglota-t-elle. L'assassin s'est introduit chez ma tante Suzanne ! Encore ! Je sais que c'est lui ! Je sais !

- Calmez-vous, mademoiselle ! Fred ! Seb ! Ne restez pas plantés là ! »

Puis, se tournant vers l'aînée :

« Mireille, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Elle a tout dit ! Quelqu'un est entré chez nous, cette nuit ! Elle est persuadée qu'il s'agit du meurtrier de Papa. Personne n'a été blessé mais ils ont emporté le nécessaire de Mathilde ! Encore !

- Sans toucher au vôtre ?

- Sans toucher au mien.

- Restez avec les deux autres, je vais emmener votre sœur au salon. Je crois qu'il faut qu'elle s'allonge. »

Mireille acquiesça.

« Voulez-vous de l'aide pour la porter ?

- Ça ira, merci. »

Fred et Seb se décidèrent enfin à bouger. Kriss les entendit questionner Mireille. Il étendit Mathilde sur le canapé, lui déposa une serviette humide sur le front.

« Calmez-vous. Calmez-vous Mathilde.

- Hier soir … juste à temps.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Les documents étaient dans mon nécessaire. »

L'évidence frappa Kriss comme un coup de poing. Les documents que cherchaient l'assassin n'étaient pas dans les affaires de Mireille, mais dans celles de sa sœur. Il se pencha sur la jeune fille.

« Et alors ? Ils les ont ?

- Non ! Hier soir. C'est le marquis Sommet qui les a. Avec ma cousine Hélène, nous sommes allées les cacher chez lui. Nous lui avons dit que c'était quelque chose d'important, et demandé de ne pas les lire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui était écrit sur ces documents ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas lu.

- Est-ce que vous avez des soupçons ? Je vous en prie Mathilde ! Est-ce que vous pensez savoir qui est l'assassin ? »

Kriss avait la désagréable impression d'usurper la place de Daniel. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que c'était le cambrioleur qui devait questionner Mathilde, et pas lui, simple complice.

« Non, répondit la jeune fille.

- Mon maître soupçonne Célestin d'Alcâtre.

- D'Alcâtre ? Possible. Mais ce ne peut pas être lui qui s'est introduit chez ma tante hier soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? Il est en prison depuis avant-hier. Une bagarre d'ivrognes qui a mal tourné. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Jamais je ne le laisserai épouser ma sœur. »

Kriss ne disait rien. Il avait eu raison. Ses intuitions ne l'avaient pas trahi. Enfin, il était fort possible que d'Alcâtre ait une bande, qui aurait agi pour lui. Mais Kriss ne l'admettait pas.

Et puis, quel coup de chance ! Les papiers après lesquels Daniel courrait étaient chez le marquis Sommet lui-même ! Chez le père de celui qui avait demandé au cambrioleur de faire la lumière sur cette histoire ! Kriss espérait que la bande de l'assassin n'aille pas chez le marquis récupérer tout ça.

Mais Daniel ? Daniel qui était peut-être déjà tombé dans le piège ?

Impensable de laisser là Mireille et Mathilde. Soit il trouvait le moyen de les renvoyer, soit il devait compter sur la chance pour sauver Daniel. Et il ne voulait surtout pas choisir cette dernière option.

Il croisa le regard de Mathilde. Et puis il lui vint à l'esprit de tout raconter à la jeune fille. Elle lui paraissait suffisamment mûre pour comprendre. Peut-être pourrait-elle les aider ?

Il omit tout de même de mentionner le nom d'Antoine Daniel. Il parlait du _baron_.

« Donc, murmura Mathilde, vous travaillez pour Mathieu Sommet ?

- Pas exactement. Nous … l'aidons, plutôt.

- Et le baron est parti seul ? Chez d'Alcâtre ?

- Sans doute. Mais qui ne nous dit pas qu'il se fera attraper entre-temps ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire d'abord ? Aller le rattraper ou récupérer les documents chez le marquis ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous. Je convaincrais Mireille de partir. L'un d'entre vous restera au chevet de la Renarde.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit une voix de femme derrière eux. »

Kriss avait oublié que le salon donnait sur la chambre de la jeune femme.

« Va te recoucher. Tu es trop faible.

- Que nenni !

- Tu vacilles !

- Ecoute-moi bien, Kriss, le patron est en danger et je veux l'aider ! Je ne serais pas un poids, je te le jure !

- Il va falloir emmener deux femmes ! »

La Renarde vint s'asseoir. Elle était encore pâle et tanguait en marchant. Kriss n'aimait pas du tout ça. Autant emmener une infirme avec eux !

Mathilde se leva.

« Je vais parler à Mireille ! Et puis nous partons. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle se retourna.

« Au fait. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé hier, en revenant de chez le marquis. Je l'ai reconnu grâce aux portraits publiés dans les journaux. Antoine Daniel, le gentleman-cambrioleur ! »


	8. Une petite fille aux cheveux d'or

Ah, on s'approche de la fin de la fic! Vous allez bientôt avoir le nom du coupable!

Bon, vous avez du remarquer que je suis VRAIMENT TRÈS LENTE à vous poster les chapitres, je m'excuse encore mais vous devez savoir que j'ai repris les cours -d'ailleurs ça me rappelle que j'ai des devoirs- et que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire.

Je vous soûle probablement à jongler de coupable en coupable et à vous laisser une semaine pour réfléchir, mais c'est pas ma faute, ça fait partie des romans originaux! Bon, sauf pour la semaine, hein, mais ça ... Pas ma faute non plus. Si, en fait. Mais bref.

J'avais rien à dire de spécial dans cette préface, à part que je vous adore tous et que je vous envoie pleins de gâteaux d'amour pour vous remercier de me suivre ou de reviewer, mais je voulais quand même écrire un truc. Donc voilà.

Un panda -non, je mettrais pas Elena cette fois, vive le changement.

* * *

Daniel reprenait lentement connaissance, la tête encore pleine de brume. Il se souvenait d'être parti en voiture. Seul. Pourquoi diable était-il allé à la rencontre de d'Alcâtre seul ?

Puis tout lui revint. La discussion avec Kriss. L'entêtement du jeune homme.

Le bruit des freins qui dérapent. La sensation désagréable d'un chiffon, sans doute imbibé d'un narcotique quelconque, sur son visage. Puis le brouillard.

A présent, il avait conscience de la pierre humide et froide du sol contre sa joue. Il percevait également la chaleur d'une flamme et des murmures. Le froissement délicat d'une robe de velours lorsqu'une des deux personnes qui chuchotaient s'approcha du cambrioleur.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Effectivement, on avait posé près de lui une lanterne où se consumait une bougie. Mais le reste de la pièce était noir. Des moisissures verdâtres couvraient le sol et grimpaient le long des murs. Du coin de l'œil, Daniel vit un rat qui détalait. Il frissonna : il faisait bien plus froid ici qu'à l'extérieur.

Des oubliettes. Mais à ce moment-là, d'Alcâtre ne pouvait pas être celui qui l'avait enlevé. Daniel savait que Célestin vivait dans un appartement en ville, un appartement plutôt récent qu'il avait loué. Or, il n'y avait des oubliettes que dans les vieux châteaux, et on ne trouvait aucun desdits châteaux en location sur Paris.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. D'Alcâtre pouvait tout aussi bien avoir demandé à un de ses amis qui possédait un château.

Il examina les deux personnes qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Il y avait un homme avoisinant la cinquantaine, aux tempes grisonnantes, qui avait le visage sec, le front plissé et la mâchoire carrée. Il paraissait plutôt bourru, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec les lunettes épaisses qu'il portait sur le nez, qui lui donnaient des airs de timide intellectuel. Le sommet de son crâne était dégarni et brillait à la lueur de la bougie.

La deuxième personne était une femme, dont la chevelure noire était retenue en arrière par un ruban doré. Elle avait le visage las des personnes qui ont trop souffert et ont fini par en avoir l'habitude, mais ses yeux avaient une expression étrange et fixe. Sa peau était anormalement pâle et couverte de taches de rousseur. Daniel ne lui aurait pas donné plus de vingt ans à première vue, mais croiser son regard la faisait paraître plus vieille, peut-être même plus âgée que l'homme aux lunettes lui-même. Ses ongles étaient longs et taillés en pointes, comme des griffes. Lorsqu'elle parlait, ses lèvres charnues découvraient des dents fines, pointues et serrées les unes contre les autres, des dents de loup, des crocs de prédateur.

L'homme se rendit compte que Daniel les fixait, et lui sourit :

« Nous commencions à nous inquiéter ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Pas très bien, j'en ai peur. La prochaine fois, demandez-moi simplement de vous suivre. »

Le visage de l'homme se crispa.

« Assez rigolé, Daniel. Abandonnez et je vous laisse partir d'ici.

- Oh, vous avouez donc que vous êtes bien l'assassin du député Andrésy ? »

L'autre resta muet. La femme aux dents aiguisées répondit elle-même :

« Oui, il l'avoue. »

Elle avait une voix suave et claire, mais son timbre était glacé.

« Après tout, on peut bien faire des confidences à un mort.

- Je ne le suis pas encore.

- Pas encore … pas encore … Ecoutez-moi, vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Vous ne savez rien de nous. Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

- Est-ce que vos menaces de mort, que vous mettrez, je n'en doute pas, à exécution, ne sont pas des preuves suffisantes ?

- Elles le sont. Mais dites-moi, qui saura que nous vous avons menacé ? Qui saura seulement où vous êtes mort ? Et quand, dans dix ans, on trouvera un cadavre parmi d'autres dans ces oubliettes, qui supposera qu'il s'agit d'Antoine Daniel, le célèbre gentleman-cambrioleur ? Non, personne. Car c'est votre personnage, Daniel, le personnage que vous avez créé, ce cambrioleur-là, qui les empêchera d'y songer. Comment un homme aussi brillant, aussi génial qu'Antoine Daniel aurait-il pu mourir comme un imbécile au fond d'un cachot sombre ? On dira que vous avez pris votre retraite. Vos complices ne se dénonceront pas, vous le leur interdisez. La police fera de vagues perquisitions, si jamais ils vous désobéissent, mais ils seront tous persuadés que vous avez simulé votre mort et que vous êtes parti refaire votre vie autre part. Vous l'avez déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Daniel, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je dis que vous supposez juste. Un tel personnage exige une mort mémorable. Et c'est bien pour cela que je m'en sortirais et que vous serez arrêtés tous les deux. Mardi prochain, vous serez sous les verrous, et le monde saura qu'Antoine Daniel s'est improvisé détective. Et avec quel flair ! Une semaine, une semaine, il ne lui aura pas fallu plus que ça pour coincer les coupables ! »

Alors que l'homme devenait rouge, la femme continuait à arborer son expression calme habituelle.

« Riez, riez tant que vous en avez encore les forces. Ce sous-terrain est un labyrinthe. Inventez le dénouement que vous voulez, ça vous occupera le temps que la faim, la soif ou la peur vous dévorent et vous tuent. »

Elle prit la lanterne et tourna les talons. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière s'éloignait de Daniel, celui-ci perdait son assurance. Lorsqu'il se retrouva englouti dans les ténèbres, lorsqu'il ne perçut plus aucun son, il commença réellement à avoir peur.

La femme avait raison. Il allait mourir s'il restait là. Mais il était inutile de tenter de trouver la sortie : Daniel croyait totalement sa ravisseuse quand elle disait que l'endroit était un labyrinthe.

Il se leva, à tâtons, chercha le mur le plus proche. Il le trouva et commença à manipuler les pierres, à tenter de voir s'il n'y avait pas une sorte de passage secret. En général, ce genre de chemin menait toujours vers la sortie.

Ou vers un puits sans fond.

Plusieurs fois, son pied buta contre quelque chose. Plusieurs fois, il donna un coup dedans pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quelque chose s'écroula devant lui. Il s'apprêtait à franchir l'ouverture lorsqu'il se souvint de son hypothèse _puits sans fond_. Il ne voyait rien. Pas d'imprudence.

Il arracha un des boutons de manchette de sa veste et le lança devant lui. L'objet ricocha sur un mur. A présent, il devait tomber et toucher le sol.

Il ne toucha pas le sol. Daniel perçut un sifflement aigu, comme si le bouton de manchette prenait de la vitesse, puis un bruit d'eau très distant. Il déglutit et recula. Dire qu'il avait failli s'engager là-dedans !

Il entendait également de très légers bruits de pas. Les rats ! L'un d'eux lui mordit le mollet. Il poussa un cri et écrasa la bête sous son talon. Il ne la tua pas, mais il y eut un bruit flasque. Ecœuré, il s'éloigna.

Un bruit d'écailles glissant sur les dalles. Il s'arrêta. Un serpent. Si une vipère se mêlait à tout cela, c'était autre chose ! Mourir en ayant été empoisonné par un serpent … Quel délai avait-il après la morsure ? Quelques heures ? C'était trop peu ! On ne pourrait jamais le retrouver entre-temps, ou du moins le retrouver tant qu'il pouvait encore être sauvé ! Agoniser chez lui, entouré de ses complices ? Hors de question !

Il tâta nerveusement ses poches, à la recherche d'une arme ou de quoi que ce soit qui éloignerait le serpent. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un petit rectangle métallique. Son briquet ! Il le sortit et l'alluma.

Il éclata d'un rire soulagé. Ce n'était qu'une couleuvre, rien de dangereux. Mais son rire s'étrangla aussitôt lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait contre les murs. Ce sur quoi son pied avait buté.

_Un cadavre parmi d'autres._

C'était ce qu'avait dit la femme.

Et en effet, plusieurs anneaux métalliques étaient incrustés dans les murs. On avait lié des chaînes à ces anneaux, et des dizaines de corps, des squelettes, des tas d'os sur lesquels pendaient encore des morceaux de chair et des lambeaux de vêtements, des cadavres avaient été enchaînés dans cette pièce ! Ils n'étaient pas tous liés aux murs, certains étaient juste jetés sur le sol. Des rats grignotaient les morceaux de viande qui restaient sur les os blancs des malheureux. Ils fixaient tous Daniel de leurs orbites vides. La faible lueur du briquet parut trop puissante au cambrioleur. Partout où il posait les yeux, il croisait ces regards morts, qui semblaient lui dire qu'il serait bientôt des leurs.

Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau dans le noir. Mais il ne voulait pas continuer à voir ces morts.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Tous étaient des squelettes qui semblaient être là depuis longtemps -ce qui laissait penser que ce n'étaient pas la femme ou l'homme qui les avaient emprisonnés, mais les anciens habitants du château-, mais il y avait un corps de petite fille qui était encore intact, malgré plusieurs traces de morsures, et dont les vêtements étaient en bon état. Daniel s'en approcha. L'enfant était couchée sur le ventre. Il tendit la main pour la retourner, mais la retira aussitôt qu'il toucha la nuque. Elle était brûlante ! Fiévreuse, malade, mais la petite fille était vivante ! Quelle maladie avait-elle ? Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet de la faim, de la solitude, de la peur et de la soif combinées ?

Tremblant, il retourna l'enfant. Ses yeux étaient exorbités mais n'avaient plus la force de se tourner vers Daniel et de le regarder. Il se pencha sur elle, écarta ses fins cheveux blonds, collés par la transpiration, de son visage. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, n'y parvint pas. Elle avait la gorge trop sèche.

« Non, ne dis rien ma petite ! murmura Daniel à son oreille. Je suis navré, je n'ai rien à te donner pour te remonter. Mais je te promets que je vais te sortir d'ici. Je te promets que je vais m'occuper de toi, que tu iras mieux !

- Maman …

- Ne dis rien ! Je vais retrouver ta maman, c'est une promesse.

- Maman avait vu. Ils … s'en sont occupés. Et moi …

- Maman avait vu le sang sur leurs vêtements ? Ils ont tué ta maman ? Tu avais vu toi aussi ?

- … me l'avait dit.

- Elle te l'avait dit ? Et ils t'ont enfermée ici ?

- Oui. »

Elle commença à tousser. Daniel éteignit son briquet et le rangea dans sa poche. Puis, ayant les mains libres, il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa son petit visage crasseux.

« Calme-toi, répétait-il sans même se rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer, calme-toi. Je vais te sauver, je vais te sortir de là … »

Elle s'endormit contre lui. Sa respiration était rauque et difficile. Daniel l'allongea sur les dalles, enleva sa veste et en recouvrit l'enfant.

« Dors, c'est ça. Dors, pendant que je vais réfléchir. »

Mais il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça, lui aussi sombra dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Une voix rauque le tira de ses cauchemars :

« Daniel ! Hé, le gentleman ! »

Il bondit presque aussitôt sur l'homme qui lui parlait. L'individu se débattit.

« Oh, je sais que j'ai tenté de vous étrangler la dernière fois, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus !

- L'Homme … en Noir ?

- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ! »

A présent, Daniel remarquait que le frère de Mathieu avait une lampe électrique, qui éclairait la pièce. Et que l'Homme en Noir n'était pas seul : l'Ursidé arrivait derrière lui. L'homme-animal avait une corde épaisse nouée autour de la cheville. Il en avait d'autres sous le bras.

« Vous êtes … que faites-vous ici ?

- Votre bande est arrivée chez nous pour récupérer des papiers, répondit l'Homme en Noir. Ils nous ont expliqué que vous vous étiez jeté dans l'abîme en partant seul. Mathieu a tout de suite dit qu'il venait avec vous, qu'il était hors de question de vous laisser croupir là-bas. Et moi … eh bien, je refuse de laisser mon petit frère se précipiter au secours d'un imbécile qui donne dans le panneau aussi facilement.

- C'est aussi mon avis, dit l'Ursidé. A présent partons. »

Daniel prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle paraissait plus morte que vive.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda l'Homme en Noir.

- Sa mère avait vu le sang qui tachait les vêtements des assassins, le soir du crime. Oh ! A qui appartient ce château ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Il est abandonné. Enfin, quelqu'un l'a acheté il y a des années mais il n'y vient jamais. Et comment nous l'avons trouvé ...

- Qui est ce quelqu'un ?

- C'est un peu long à expliquer. Venez plutôt, nous vous le dirons une fois dehors.

- Comment allons-nous sortir ?

- Vous connaissez le principe du fil d'Ariane ? Suivez la corde attachée à la cheville de mon frère. »

Daniel hocha la tête. Ils remontèrent la corde en courant. La petite fille allait de plus en plus mal. Il venait de plus en plus à l'esprit de Daniel qu'elle allait bientôt mourir.

Le temps passa. Daniel sentait l'air frais, signe qu'ils se rapprochaient. Il distinguait de mieux en mieux les endroits où il passait. Il aperçut un escalier, grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

Il reconnut le clan Sommet au complet -excepté le marquis, bien entendu-, Kriss, Fred, Seb, la Renarde (elle allait mieux ?) et Mathilde Andrésy qui l'attendaient dehors. Cette dernière se figea en l'apercevant. Daniel détourna le regard, fit signe à Kriss de venir. L'homme au nœud papillon prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Vous allez bien ?

- Mieux que quand j'étais enfermé. Il fait nuit. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Vingt heures, monsieur.

- La Renarde va mieux ?

- Non. Mais elle a tenu à venir.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé ce château ? Comment avez-vous su que j'y étais ?

- Peu après votre départ, nous avons eu la visite de Mathilde Andrésy. Elle savait où étaient les documents convoités.

- Le nom de l'homme ? Vous le savez ?

- Il était écrit sur les papiers. Mlle. Mathilde n'ayant rien lu, elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais, une fois qu'elle l'a su, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle voyait assez souvent notre homme, et qu'il n'avait qu'un endroit où il avait pu vous emprisonner discrètement. »

Kriss s'arrêta un instant.

« A vrai dire, deux. Mais nous avons misé sur celui-là. Un coup de chance.

- Je vois. »

Une fois qu'il sut tout cela, Daniel put enfin demander :

« Qu'est-ce que Mathilde Andrésy fait ici ?

- Pardon ? Mais …

- Je sais que sans elle je serais encore là-dessous. Mais réfléchis un peu. Qui est-ce que Mathilde connaissait ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Allez, je t'aide. Le baron Fabrice, sa sœur Raymonde et leur majordome Hector. Ça te parle ? Et qui est-ce qu'elle voit ici ? Antoine Daniel, la Renarde et Fred !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça !

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Mais … la Renarde non plus n'était pas grimée. Penses-tu que depuis le début, elle se doutait de quelque chose ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle ne me paraissait pas soucieuse.

- Alors qu'à présent il lui faudra dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir crier "_Maman !_".

- En parlant de sa mère … »

Daniel pivota. C'était Mathieu Sommet qui venait de parler et qui lui tendait une liasse de papiers :

« Voici les documents. Il y est question d'Amandine Andrésy.

- Merci, gamin. Finalement, tu te débrouilles bien.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. »

Daniel lui sourit. Le fils du marquis baissa les yeux. Le cambrioleur reporta son attention sur Mathilde Andrésy. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé. Il s'approcha d'elle :

« Et alors jeune fille ?

- Vous … vous …

- Epargne ta salive : Antoine Daniel, gentleman-cambrioleur, pour te servir ! Autant assumer mon identité, pas vrai ? »

Il lui fit la révérence. Devant son expression interdite, il éclata de rire.

« C'est si dur à croire ?

- Je vous ai rencontré … avant-hier … dans la rue !

- Tout à fait ! Je me demande ce que tu y faisais, d'ailleurs.

- Elle amenait les papiers chez moi, répondit Mathieu.

- Oh. Et donc le nom de notre gaillard est inscrit là-dessus.

- Oui. »

Daniel hésita à feuilleter les documents. Mais il dit simplement :

« Partons, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. Kriss ! Est-ce que tu … ça va ? »

Daniel observait son complice, qui tremblait et paraissait à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

« La petite fille, balbutia-t-il. Elle … »

Daniel se précipita vers lui. Il posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant. Il était glacé et la peau était dure au toucher.

« Ma chérie … impossible ! Elle allait bien ! Elle allait bien lorsque nous sommes sortis !

- Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle peinait à respirer. »

Daniel prit le petit corps, encore enveloppé de sa veste, et le serra contre lui.

« Petite fille … t'as vraiment pas eu de chance, toi. »

Des larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues. Le reste du groupe s'approcha de lui. Mathieu caressa les cheveux d'or de l'enfant.

« La pauvre. Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Plusieurs jours, sans doute. C'est monstrueux. Quel âge avait-elle ? Trois ans ? Monstrueux. »

Puis, après quelques secondes de silence :

« Nous allons voir la police.

- Mais, objecta Fred, c'est vous qu'ils cherchent !

- Non. Je vais trouver Breut et l'amener … oh, je ne sais pas où ! Un endroit où nous serons au calme pour tout lui expliquer ! Je lui amène une affaire résolue, il ne va pas me passer les menottes au poignet avant d'avoir la conclusion. Allons-y. »

Ils retournèrent à Paris.


	9. Tout a commencé à Etretat

On en arrive au moment que j'aime le moins quand il faut écrire une enquête: la révélation!

Je préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas DU TOUT le dernier chapitre, même si une bonne partie de l'affaire est expliquée. J'ai encore la romance à faire, l'arrestation du coupable, et d'autres.

Evidemment, comme c'est la partie que j'aime le moins, ça va se sentir et j'accepte bien volontiers tous vos commentaires négatifs! En fait j'ai pas le choix c'est vous qui décidez mais quand même.

C'est ce que j'appelle un "Chapitre Narcissique" (aaaaaaah la préface du _Noël de deux hérissons_ s'explique!). C'est-à-dire que je me mets moi-même en scène en tant qu'auteur des aventures d'Antoine Daniel, gentleman-cambrioleur en 1902.

Au fait: la comtesse d'Anjou est de retour (léger spoil). Vous l'aimez, hein?

J'adore absolument le fait que ce soit un chapitre bourré de coïncidences toutes plus téléphonées les unes que les autres (bon, quand même pas mais pas loin), je comprends totalement que ça ne vous plaise pas et que l'énigme vous paraisse arriver un peu vite. Encore une fois, reviewez pour me le dire, ça prend 10 secondes et je vous aime tant quand vous le faites!

Vous y croyez si je vous dit que j'aime tellement vos reviews que quand j'en ai pas de nouvelles je vais carrément sur ma boîte mail pour mettre les messages qui m'informent que j'ai une review en non lu pour avoir l'impression d'en avoir? J'vous jure! Alors reviewez pour que je me sente pas seule!

Mais lisez quand même le chapitre d'abord!

Marshmallows grillés,

Elena (eh oui, je reprends mes vieilles habitudes)

* * *

Je somnolais lorsque je me sentis secouée. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était en face de moi, je reconnus aussitôt la voix d'Antoine Daniel :

« Allons ! Debout ! »

Il était tard. Je m'étais endormie sur le canapé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? bâillai-je. »

Je remarquai qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait le reste de sa bande, que je ne connaissais que très vaguement, mais également une dizaine d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Cela me surprit : d'ordinaire, Daniel venait seul.

« Vous m'excuserez, me répondit-il, mais je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où venir. Et puis j'aime autant que vous soyez au courant de l'affaire. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres :

« Asseyez-vous !

- Il n'y a pas assez de chaises, objectai-je doucement. Mon appartement est petit, ce n'est pas un endroit pour recevoir autant de monde.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je m'assiérais par terre ! »

Il joignit le geste à la parole. Les autres firent de même, se serrant sur le canapé ou tirant des chaises et des tabourets. Je remarquais que deux d'entre eux avaient l'air inquiet. Et qu'un des complices de Daniel -celui qui avait une chemise jaune et verte, comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?- braquait un revolver vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je à Daniel, qui grimaça.

- Fred ! Pose ça tout de suite ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur des armes à feu. »

Puis, à moi :

« Ces messieurs ne voulaient pas nous suivre, j'ai été obligé de leur forcer la main. Ma chère Elena, je vous présente l'inspecteur Alexis Breut et le brigadier François Theurel, de la Sûreté !

- La police ? C'est rare de vous voir avec eux.

- Mais non, Breut et moi sommes de vieux amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel. Daniel haussa les épaules :

« Il est de mauvaise humeur, que voulez-vous ? Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu ici !

- S'il vous plaît, parlez un peu moins fort. J'ai une invitée qui dort.

- Oh. Très bien. Est-ce que vous lisez les journaux ? Question idiote ! Bien sûr. Est-ce que vous suivez l'affaire Andrésy ? L'assassinat du député ?

- Vaguement. J'en ai entendu parler et je prends quelques nouvelles de l'enquête, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je m'y intéresse.

- Vous ne savez pas comme vous avez tort ! C'est une histoire passionnante ! D'ailleurs, laissez-moi vous présenter Mathilde Andrésy, la fille même du député ! »

Une jeune fille brune s'avança vers moi.

« Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec vous ?

- J'ai réuni tout ce monde -par là j'entends Mlle. Andrésy, la police, vous-même, etc.- au sujet d'Andrésy. Figurez-vous que …

- Que vous connaissez la clé de cette affaire ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? Laissez-moi prendre de quoi noter, voulez-vous ? »

J'allai me chercher un calepin et un crayon. Daniel attendit patiemment.

« Vous pouvez commencer, dis-je.

- Parfait ! Notez bien tout. Je veux que cette affaire ait une place de choix dans le récit de mes aventures ! »

Je souris.

« Comme toujours.

- Mais je tarde ! Êtes-vous amoureuse, Elena ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que vous connaissez l'amour tel que les poètes le décrivent ? Ce sentiment qui fait tourner la tête, qui vous rend fou, qui pourrait vous faire faire n'importe quoi ?

- Le député Andrésy a été tué par une amoureuse éconduite ?

- Non ! Non ! Laissez-moi faire. Notre gaillard était amoureux, mais pas d'Andrésy, non. D'Amandine, sa femme. »

Visiblement, Daniel n'avait fait part de sa théorie à personne. Mathilde Andrésy frémit, le brigadier Theurel également, les complices de Daniel parurent surpris, sans parler des autres -qui, au vu de leur ressemblance physique, devaient être frères et sœur- restèrent muets. Breut croisa les mains sur ses genoux, attentif.

« Continuez, dit-il.

- Ah, mais c'est que ça t'intéresse, vieux brigand ! ricana Daniel.

- Pensez-vous que, parce que vous me livrez l'auteur d'un double assassinat, vous allez être épargné de la prison ?

- Bien sûr que je le pense ! J'en suis même persuadé. Ce ne serait pas chic de ta part, Alexis. Je t'amène le mot de l'affaire sur un plateau, c'est moi qui me suis cassé le cou à me l'obtenir et tu me jettes dans une cellule minuscule ? J'espère que ta mère t'a mieux élevé que ça ! »

J'avais assisté à plusieurs rencontres entre Daniel et Breut, et j'étais toujours fascinée de voir deux hommes aussi orgueilleux réagir aussi différemment. Je n'avais quasiment jamais vu Daniel de mauvaise humeur, mais l'inspecteur semblait si contrarié que je n'aurais pas été étonnée de le voir étrangler Theurel, qui était à présent si pâle que je m'inquiétais.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? lui demandais-je. »

Le brigadier n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Daniel le devança.

« Mais non ! C'est juste qu'il n'était pas préparé à me rencontrer ! Hé, brigadier, veux-tu que la demoiselle te serve à boire ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas très bonne mine. Je suis si terrifiant que ça ?

- Le jour où vous aurez le goût de fermer votre gueule, Antoine Daniel, grinça Breut. »

Le cambrioleur éclata de rire.

« Mais reprenons. Le cadavre d'Amandine Andrésy a été découvert il y a une dizaine d'années au pied des falaises d'Etretat. L'enquête ne révélant rien, on a conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide et fermé le dossier.

- Mais, dis-je, le député a toujours prétendu que sa femme avait été assassinée. Amandine était, selon lui, bien trop heureuse de vivre pour penser à se suicider. Et puis il y avait ses deux filles, bien trop jeunes pour qu'elle songe à les abandonner.

- Exact.

- Donc, le député avait raison. Et vous savez qui.

- Je sais qui, je sais pourquoi, j'ai même un témoin qui pourrait appuyer mes dires.

- Qui ?

- Ne vous pressez pas. Si vous étiez marquise, que vous étiez riche et que vous possédiez une collection de tableaux de maître, uniques au monde et d'une valeur quasi inestimable, est-ce que vous vendriez une des pièces maîtresses de votre collection ?

- Non.

- C'est une des choses qui m'ont surpris. Le soir du drame, j'avais prévu de m'attaquer à la demeure des Andrésy. »

Mathilde Andrésy arqua un sourcil. Daniel haussa les épaules.

« Quoi, petite, faut bien vivre. En plus des bijoux, je m'intéressais à un Michel-Ange original, récemment acheté à … à ?

- Au marquis Charles D'Alphonsine. Donc c'est lui que vous accusez ?

- Vous comprenez vite. Alors inspecteur, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Continuez, continuez. Il ne suffit pas de lancer une accusation dans le vide.

- C'est aussi mon avis. L'assassin -je ne nommerai pas le marquis pour l'instant- n'avait rien pris chez les Andrésy, rien à part le nécessaire à broderie de Mlle. Mireille, la fille aînée. Etrange, non ? Et il l'a rendu peu après, avec une carte disant _Merci_. Encore plus étrange. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le remerciement, du bluff pour que les filles Andrésy baissent leur garde. Quelques jours plus tard, c'est le nécessaire de Mathilde, la plus jeune, qui disparaît. Notre homme avait presque atteint son but. Presque ? Oui car Mathilde, par précaution, préfère cacher ce que convoite l'assassin chez un ami de son père. Un ami qui savait qu'Andrésy avait réuni suffisamment de preuves pour accuser D'Alphonsine. Cet ami, c'est un autre marquis, le marquis Sommet. Par ailleurs père de la petite fratrie que vous voyez ici. »

Il désigna ceux chez qui j'avais remarqué une ressemblance physique. J'hésitai à demander pourquoi il les avait tous amenés, mais Daniel sortit une liasse de papier d'une des poches de sa veste, me la tendit et reprit :

« Ce sont des papiers, ces papiers-là que Mathilde a remis au marquis Sommet. Des documents qui apprennent qu'Amandine Andrésy et le marquis D'Alphonsine ont séjourné ensemble, chez le même ami, à Etretat au moment du drame. Il y a également des lettres, une correspondance entre le marquis et Amandine. A peine quelques lignes de lues et on comprend que D'Alphonsine aimait la femme du député et qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui.

- Il l'a tuée parce qu'elle a refusé ses … propositions ? murmurai-je.

- Du moins, je le suppose. Je n'ai pas de preuves de ce côté-là.

- On les aurait vus partir ensemble sur les falaises, alors. On aurait deviné en voyant le marquis revenir seul.

- Non. Toujours selon la paperasse, Amandine est partie se promener entre neuf heures et neuf et quart, le marquis vers onze heures.

- Et alors ?

- Ils ont du se rencontrer par pur hasard. Amandine flânait sans doute, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Il lui a refait des avances. Elle a du refuser violemment. Il l'a précipitée du haut des falaises dans un accès de rage.

- Le marquis Sommet savait tout ça ?

- Non. Il savait seulement que son ami enquêtait. Et lorsque Mlle. Mathilde est venue le voir, il n'a pas dit non pour garder les papiers. Il n'a rien lu. Par prudence, sans doute sur conseil du député, il restait passif. Et puis Andrésy en a trop su. D'Alphonsine l'a appris.

- Le marquis aurait refusé d'acheter un tableau venant de l'assassin de sa femme.

- Ce n'est pas le marquis lui-même qui a organisé la vente. Sa fille Charlotte, une amie de Mireille, s'en chargeait. Vous connaissez Charlotte D'Alphonsine ?

- Non.

- Moi oui. On ne peut tout simplement pas lui résister. Elle est belle … mais c'est presque effrayant !

- Ça ne me paraît pas suffisant.

- Charlotte est jeune. Elle est fiancée. Elle a prétendu vouloir assurer sa dot, elle a dit que son père était d'accord. Andrésy n'aura pas soupçonné qu'elle puisse être au courant d'une affaire aussi vieille. Il n'a pas imaginé qu'une fille aussi pure puisse être mêlée à une affaire de meurtre pareille. Et puis c'était également une façon d'observer son adversaire, en posant des questions anodines à Charlotte.

- Tandis que Charlotte posait également des questions anodines et observait les allées et venues du député.

- C'est exact ! Qui aurait suspecté Charlotte, si belle, si pure, si innocente ? Un vrai ange ! Seulement …

- Seulement ?

- Charlotte est une excellente actrice. Elle arrive à déguiser son regard. Elle peut paraître innocente. Mais je l'ai vue au naturel, il y a quelques heures. Elle a des yeux morts et cruels. Elle est bien complice du meurtre. Elle récoltait des informations, a fini par savoir où se trouvaient les papiers qui compromettaient son père. Mais elle a mal interprété et a cru qu'ils étaient dans le nécessaire de Mireille. Le soir où Charlotte et Charles sont venus récupérer les documents, Andrésy est descendu et les a surpris. Il fallait le tuer. C'était le seul moyen d'obtenir son silence. »

Il y eut un instant où aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la pièce. Daniel venait de tout expliquer, ça tenait debout. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Mathilde Andrésy. Les autres avaient l'air grave et solennel. Je rompis le silence moi-même :

« Et la police ? La police dans tout ça ? Dans l'affaire d'Etretat, elle aurait du …

- Il y avait un policier qui avait plus ou moins élucidé l'affaire. C'est en grande partie ses recherches que l'on retrouve dans les documents. Mais le marquis a acheté son silence. Ou l'a fait chanter. Les autres flics n'ont rien trouvé. Tous des idiots. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je cours toujours, hein Breut ?

- Vous aviez presque réussi à me créer de l'estime pour votre perspicacité, Daniel, répondit l'intéressé. Malheureusement, vous venez de tout gâcher.

- Ce policier ? dit Mathilde Andrésy, les yeux brûlants de curiosité. Vous savez son nom ?

- Bien sûr. La première personne que j'ai suspectée était la comtesse Eugénie d'Anjou, à cause des initiales de son nom. Ah, j'oubliais de vous en parler, la seule chose que le marquis Sommet connaissait de l'assassin, c'était ses initiales : C. d'A. Charles d'Alphonsine, mais aussi Comtesse d'Anjou. Et je n'avais pas tout à fait tort. Ce n'est pas directement elle qui est mêlée à tout ça, mais son mari. Ce policier est l'actuel comte Guillaume d'Anjou. Dès demain, je pars le questionner. Parce qu'un témoignage vivant vaut mieux que du papier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alexis Breut resta statique quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire. Même le brigadier Theurel esquissa un sourire désolé.

Daniel changea aussitôt d'expression : de maître total de la situation, il devint l'homme qui arrive au milieu d'une discussion et ne comprend rien. Il tourna vers moi un regard interrogateur.

« Et alors ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? murmurai-je. Le comte d'Anjou est mort ce matin d'une crise cardiaque. »

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce manifestèrent vivement leur émotion, mais celui qui en fit le plus fut un des fils du marquis Sommet, qui bondit sur moi et m'empoigna au col :

« Le mari d'Eugénie est mort ? Impossible !

- Et pourtant, c'est vrai.

- Calme-toi, gamin, marmonna Daniel en le tirant en arrière. Tu vas étrangler la demoiselle.

- Parlez moins fort, demandai-je doucement. Vous allez réveiller mon invitée. »

Je ne fus pas écoutée : Mathieu continua de psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles et Daniel de protester en levant les yeux au ciel. Breut s'était un peu calmé, mais avait toujours un grand sourire.

Un léger bruit de pas se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tut, prêtant l'oreille.

« Désolé pour votre invitée, soupira Daniel, elle est réveillée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Les cheveux en bataille, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche, mon amie poussa la porte de sa chambre et entra dans le salon.

Elle parut surprise de voir tout ce monde.

« Elena, balbutia-t-elle, j'étais venue me réfugier chez toi pour échapper à la foule amassée dans mon château, et tu invites tant de gens ?

- Ce sont eux qui se sont invités.

- Pitié, ne me présentez pas vos condoléances ! sanglota la jeune femme. J'en ai trop reçu, je veux du calme !

- Eugénie, murmura le fils du marquis Sommet. »

C'était bien elle, la comtesse d'Anjou, veuve depuis le matin même, qui pleurait en chemise de nuit dans mon salon. En entendant son prénom, elle leva les yeux et reconnut le jeune homme.

« Ah, Mathieu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Oh, et puis aucune importance ! »

Elle courut vers lui, le serra dans ses bras et sanglota de plus belle. Les autres enfants du marquis s'approchèrent de la comtesse, murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Daniel leva les yeux au ciel. Cela me surprit : d'ordinaire il était le premier à consoler les veuves. Il fixait Mathieu.

« Est-ce que vous voulez sortir un peu, Mme d'Anjou ? proposa l'inspecteur Breut, qui semblait un peu adouci par l'apparition d'Eugénie.

- Oui. Je vais m'habiller. »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre. Je regardai Daniel, qui me glissa :

« Le gamin en pince pour la comtesse, vous y croyez ?

- Il n'a aucune chance : elle n'acceptera pas d'autre amour avant longtemps.

- J'aimerais bien qu'il le comprenne. A présent, ils vont aller se promener dans Paris, avec toute la fratrie. Il faudra que je garde un œil sur eux. Gardez chez vous ma bande, Mathilde et les deux policiers, voulez-vous ? Servez-leur à boire, ou autre chose.

- Très bien. J'ai pris des notes, je me mets à l'écriture dès maintenant.

- Parfait. Je reviendrai en fin de semaine vous donner plus de précisions. Si je suis toujours en vie d'ici là, bien sûr.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas ! »

Eugénie revint, habillée très simplement d'une robe noire austère et d'une voilette. J'ouvris la porte, la fis sortir avec tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient. En dernier, Daniel lança à Breut :

« Tu devras te contenter des papiers, alors ! Je les ai laissés à Elena, elle te les remettra comme preuve ! Je compte sur toi pour arrêter D'Alphonsine très bientôt ! »

L'inspecteur ne répondit pas. Une fois la porte refermée, je m'assis à nouveau dans mon fauteuil.

« Je vous sers quelque chose, inspecteur ?

- Sans façon.

- Dites-moi … est-ce que vous allez m'arrêter ? Techniquement, je suis complice de Daniel.

- Vous ? Oh ma petite dame ! Si je devais arrêter toutes les personnes qui _techniquement_ sont ses complices, il faudrait que j'arrête le monde entier ! »

Les complices de Daniel éclatèrent tous de rire.


	10. Un des plus beaux coups de ma carrière

ENFIN ce chapitre est là!

Il est plutôt court par rapport aux autres mais je le trouve sympa. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas trouvé que j'avais mis beaucoup de plaisir dans le précédent, mais là, pour le coup, j'me suis éclatée! Surtout la fin. J'aime les cliffhangers.

Etant donné que j'ai posté un autre chapitre de mon autre fiction hier (PUBLICITE: Allez donc lire!), j'y ai tout raconté donc ... rien à dire. Ah oui, vous avez peut-être remarqué que je suis une quiche qui ne sait pas lire un calendrier: j'ai cru qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les vacances de la Toussaint alors qu'en fait y en avait deux. Moquez-vous de moi.

Au fait, je ne fais pas souvent de disclaimer, déjà parce que j'oublie, et ensuite parce que je sais que Mathieu et Antoine ne sont pas gênés par les fictions les concernant. Mais j'ai oublié d'en faire pour "_Un ange en Enfer_" et je mes sens débile parce qu'il est très possible qu'AngelMJ le prenne pas aussi bien que notre petit couple!

Ah, et je me suis pris un vent monumental: je pensais qu'Angel avait genre 23 ans et en fait il en a pas loin de trente. Fail.

Bref, bonne lecture bande de scarabés qu'on trempe dans de la nougatine!

Elena

PS: rin misaki, j'attends toujours ta review!

PPS: Hier j'ai regardé _Apocalypse Now _de F. F. Coppola. Magnifique, dérangeant, malsain, horrible. En bref, génial! Un film à voir! Quel dommage que le son de ma télé soit pourri et m'ait mal mise dans l'ambiance ... *rage*

* * *

Daniel avait bien deviné : le brigadier François Theurel était mort de peur. Il avait été engagé à Paris il y a très peu de temps -auparavant il était à Lille-, avait accepté d'accompagner l'inspecteur Breut dans un tour de garde et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans la maison même de l'homme le plus recherché de France, pieds et poings ligotés à une chaise ! Daniel fumait en face de lui, les yeux dans le vague. A chaque bouffée de sa cigarette que le cambrioleur prenait, il avait une grimace dégoûtée. Breut en avait parlé au brigadier : Daniel exécrait l'alcool, le tabac et beaucoup de viandes animales, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fumer une petite cigarette de temps en temps. Très souvent devant la police, d'ailleurs.

Breut était bien plus sécurisé que Theurel : bâillonné, ficelé sur le canapé aux côtés de Daniel. Le revolver d'un des complices du cambrioleur, le plus jeune à vue d'œil, celui qui portait un nœud papillon autour du cou, était braqué sur la tempe de l'inspecteur de police. Les deux vieux ennemis paraissaient tout aussi calmes : Daniel dans la lune et Breut répétant inlassablement la même tirade incompréhensible entre ses dents.

Les autres complices de Daniel étaient dans la même pièce, à l'exception du domestique. La jeune femme rousse lisait un roman policier, l'homme à la chemise jaune entretenait une conversation muette avec celui qui menaçait l'inspecteur Breut de son revolver. Theurel se demandait ce qu'ils se disaient. Probablement se demandaient-ils quand le patron allait-il émerger de sa torpeur.

Comme s'il avait lu les pensées du brigadier, Daniel écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier doré posé sur la table basse et défit le bâillon de Breut.

« Je suis désolé, mon vieux. Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ? »

L'inspecteur ne répondit rien. Daniel n'y fit pas attention et continua de monologuer :

« Je sais bien que j'avais promis de te laisser partir après t'avoir tout raconté. D'ailleurs, rudement bien menée, non, mon enquête ? Je parie que tu l'aurais résolue aussi bien que moi ! Mais le gamin qui est parti avec sa comtesse … je me sentais un peu seul derrière eux. C'est qu'elle pleure bien, la demoiselle ! Elle n'a fait que ça ! Et puis l'autre, totalement fou d'elle … Je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas de tenir compagnie à ton vieux copain, hein ? Je te promets que dès que le soleil se lève, je te lâche derrière la prison de la Santé et tu peux aller arrêter Charles et Charlotte D'Alphonsine ! Le mandat ? Aucun problème : j'ai téléphoné à la Sûreté, en imitant ta voix, et je l'ai demandé ! Tu l'auras juste en tapant à la porte de la prison ! J'imite très bien les voix, tu sais ! »

Devant le silence de l'inspecteur, Daniel se mit à rire :

« Eh, tu es bien calme ! Pour une fois ! Un verre de whisky, inspecteur ? Non ? Ça tombe bien, moi non plus ! Et toi brigadier ? »

Theurel bafouilla une réponse négative.

« C'est qu'il n'a pas de belles couleurs, ton collègue ! constata Daniel en observant le visage de Theurel. Il est tout pâle ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui.

- Bon. »

Breut se décida enfin à parler :

« Mon Dieu Daniel, vous ne seriez pas aussi insupportable si vous saviez vous taire !

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas l'avis des femmes.

- Je me fous de l'avis des femmes.

- Tu as tort.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'il y a dans le lot la plus jolie et la plus délicieuse de toutes les femmes, celle dont la parole ne peut pas être mise en doute. »

Breut ricana. Daniel disait ça de toutes ses maîtresses.

« Qui ça ?

- Mme Alexis Breut. »

Le complice au revolver crispa son doigt sur la gâchette pour enlever à Breut l'envie de bouger. Le visage de l'inspecteur était rouge de colère. Daniel et lui se défièrent du regard, l'un souriant innocemment, l'autre marmonnant des paroles assassines.

Seb fit irruption dans la pièce :

« Patron ! Il y a une jeune femme qui veut vous voir !

- A cette heure-ci ? Oh non ! Dis-lui que je dors.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle a vu la lumière. Elle insiste.

- Ah bon ? Tiens, voilà ce que ça fait d'être joli garçon ! »

Breut retint un ricanement. Daniel lui lança un regard narquois. Puis il se leva et attrapa par le poignet sa complice qui lisait.

« Toi ! Je suis ici sous le nom d'Alexandre Hornain, duc de Bourgogne. Tu es ma femme Elsa. Tu es blonde, timide, gauche, tu n'oses pas lever les yeux sur moi depuis que je t'ai surprise avec ton amant il y a deux semaines. Tu as un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit et tu portes toujours des robes de soie prune. C'est clair ? Tu as deux minutes pour te changer. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et disparut dans une pièce annexe. Daniel fit volte-face et s'adressa aux trois autres :

« Fred et Kriss, vous êtes les domestiques de la maison, avec Seb. Fred, léger accent anglais. Vous deux, restez tels quels. »

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, puis se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Zut ! J'oubliais ! »

Il se leva et désigna les deux policiers.

« Détachez-les ! Ecoutez-moi bien : vous êtes des invités. Des amis. Kriss, garde ton revolver. Si jamais l'un d'eux fait un faux pas, tu l'abats comme un lapin. Et non mon cher Breut, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Envolé, le Daniel non-violent ! Tiens-toi à carreau. »

La jeune femme qui se faisait passer pour Elsa Hornain revint et s'installa aux côtés de Theurel, qu'on venait de détacher. Il sentit son léger parfum de jasmin. Elle était telle que Daniel l'avait ordonné et ne perdait rien de son élégance, simplement voilée par un peu de timidité gênée.

Le cambrioleur posa sur le guéridon à côté de son fauteuil un revolver.

« Fais entrer, Seb ! dit-il en se rasseyant. »

Le domestique introduisit une jeune fille aux courts cheveux blonds, aux lèvres charnues, qui dissimulait les deux émeraudes brillantes de ses yeux sous des lunettes aux verres épais. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, dans une expression d'humilité touchante. Autour de sa gorge pâle et fragile, elle avait serré un ruban de velours noirs, qui avait une petite croix dorée en pendentif.

« Je m'appelle Virginie Desmœurs, murmura-t-elle. S'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Elle vacillait en marchant. Le duc Hornain se leva pour la soutenir et l'aida à s'installer à la place qu'il venait de quitter.

« Je ne veux pas occuper votre fauteuil, protesta Virginie Desmœurs d'une voix faible.

- Que nenni ! Ça ne me dérange pas et vous êtes trop faible pour marcher ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Je suis une amie de la comtesse d'Anjou … »

A ces mots, le duc grimaça.

« … elle m'a confié que vous suspectiez le marquis D'Alphonsine et sa fille de meurtre. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai trouvé ça sur la cheminée ! »

Elle lui tendit un bout de papier griffonné à la hâte, sur lequel on lisait :

_Malheur à vous si vous parlez, C. d'A._

Virginie Desmœurs tremblait. Hornain lut plusieurs fois le message, puis prit le menton de la jeune fille entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux :

« Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas besoin de ma protection, assura-t-il après un moment.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Votre subterfuge est un peu gras, Charlotte. »

Virginie frissonna. Daniel n'en tint pas compte et continua :

« Oui, c'est gras. Vous êtes bien déguisée mais vos yeux cruels ne changent pas. Et puis Eugénie d'Anjou n'a rien entendu de ce que je suspectais, elle dormait. Je peux vous sortir une foule d'autres preuves qui décousent votre histoire. Avouez donc que vous êtes descendue aux catacombes et que vous avez vu que ni moi ni la petite fille ne nous y trouvions. »

Charlotte D'Alphonsine saisit le revolver posé sur le guéridon et le braqua sur Daniel. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« Allons ma chérie, tu charges ton revolver avec de l'eau et de l'air ? »

Charlotte actionna la gâchette trois fois. La poudre était mouillée, il n'y avait pas de balles. La jeune femme poussa un cri de rage.

« Ça marche à tous les coups ! ricana Daniel. Mettez un revolver à leur portée, ils donnent dans le panneau ! Kriss ? »

L'intéressé pointa son propre revolver vers Charlotte, qui, furieuse, leva les mains au-dessus de la tête.

« Et alors Breut ? Maintenant, tu as une des deux assassins devant toi, servie sur un plateau ! C'est pas beau, ça ? »

L'inspecteur ne répondit pas à Daniel. La Renarde poussa soudainement un cri. Charlotte avait frappé Kriss, ne tenant pas compte du revolver, et détalait à présent ! Daniel grimaça :

« Ah non ! Courez ! Rattrapez-la ! »

Même les deux policiers emboîtèrent le pas au cambrioleur.

La marquise était rapide. Les passants les dévisageaient, étonnés. C'était d'autant plus perturbant que Charlotte hurlait à l'aide.

Une dizaine de mètres derrière Daniel, Kriss marmonna :

« Ah la garce ! Elle appelle à l'aide, on va arrêter le patron et la laisser fuir ! »

Effectivement, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de rattraper Charlotte, Daniel se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière. Il se débattit, l'air furieux.

« Lâchez-moi ! Idiot, lâchez-moi ! »

Il y avait quatre hommes. Daniel reconnut la casquette bleue de la police.

C'était trop bête ! Il voulait bien être arrêté, mais que ces abrutis laissent fuir Charlotte …

« Courez-lui après ! ordonna-t-il. C'est l'assassine du député Andrésy ! »

Les policiers parurent perturbés. Ils échangèrent des regards gênés. Chaque seconde qui passait était un coup de poignard pour Daniel.

« Courez ! ordonna l'un d'eux. »

Ils laissèrent Daniel. Celui-ci avait déjà un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

L'un des policiers rattrapa Charlotte. Elle se débattit. Il lui passa les menottes.

Les complices de Daniel arrivèrent, essoufflés, à sa hauteur. Ils eurent tous un regard satisfait.

C'est alors que quelque chose de glacé enserra les poignets de Daniel. D'abord surpris, celui-ci se reprit et hurla :

« Fuyez les enfants ! Détalez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

Alors même que l'inspecteur Breut, tout sourire, lui disait :

« Je vous ai enfin arrêté, Antoine Daniel. Pour de bon cette fois. Quel coup ! Un des plus beaux de ma carrière ! Daniel et Charlotte D'Alphonsine d'une seule fois ! »


	11. En prison

**Je remarque que je fais mention de mon retard à chaque début de chapitre. Alors aujourd'hui je n'en parlerai pas, même si c'est le plus en retard de tous!**

**Je me suis personnellement bien amusée, je crois que ça se voit (surtout avec le maquillage ...). Je me suis découvert une vraie passion pour le maquillage dans les Lupin. Enfin, maquillage, ça veut pas dire que la Renarde se fait belle, hein, ça veut dire qu'ils changent de visage. Faut tout vous expliquer, hein!**

**Au fait, je me rends compte que nous sommes plusieurs à adorer Lupin sur ce fandom (coucou Aria, coucou Another) et je suis vraiment ravie! Vous savez que vous avez changé ma vie les gens?**

**Allez, je sais que vous crevez d'envie de lire ce chapitre, je ne vous emmerderai pas d'avantage,**

**Un câlin à Maman, grande soeur sadique, et à tous les autres!**

**Elena**

* * *

Daniel continua à fixer les inspecteurs dans les yeux.

« Je plaide coupable, répéta-t-il. Epargnez-moi un procès, je vous prie, je ne connais pas de cérémonie plus ennuyeuse.

- Et pour Virginie Desmœurs ?

- Charlotte D'Alphonsine, vous voulez dire ?

- Mlle. Desmœurs. »

Fabio Mouquaire fronça le nez. Daniel n'avait pas aimé, au premier coup d'œil, cet homme à la mâchoire carrée et aux airs bourrus, et son mépris allait en grandissant.

« Elle est abattue. Elle ne mange rien. Je vous accuse d'avoir fait jeter en prison une innocente, Antoine Daniel, et d'avoir manipulé l'inspecteur Breut pour qu'il vous croie. »

Daniel éclata de rire :

« Moi ? Réussir à manipuler ce vieil Alexis ? Allons donc, une pierre est plus influençable que ce gars-là ! »

Breut dit simplement :

« Je maintiens mon opinion : Virginie Desmœurs et Charlotte D'Alphonsine ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Elle a tué le député Andrésy, tenté d'assassiner Daniel, séquestré une petite fille, j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelait Nicole Desgrieux, fille d'une domestique des D'Alphonsine. J'accuse le marquis Charles, son père, d'être l'assassin de la femme du député, Amandine Andrésy, et d'avoir participé au meurtre d'Andrésy. Et j'accuse Antoine Daniel de vol, de mensonges, de tout ce que vous voulez. »

Il échangea avec Daniel un regard assassin. Le cambrioleur ne s'était jamais attendu à être défendu.

Fabio Mouquaire ne dit rien.

« Laissez-moi seul un instant avec lui, demanda Breut. »

Ce tête-à-tête lui fut accordé.

« Daniel, dit-il une fois seul, je ne crois pas aux miracles. Vous allez vous évader de façon spectaculaire comme vous l'avez toujours fait, et je vais passer pour un idiot. Mais sachez une chose : votre petite protégée, la fratrie Sommet, est sur le point d'être brisée. Les journaux ne sont au courant de rien. Le marquis fait l'impossible pour étouffer cette affaire et sauver ses fils -surtout Mathieu- de l'arrestation et du statut de complice d'Antoine Daniel. De son côté, Charles D'Alphonsine maintient que sa fille Charlotte est en voyage en Argentine, montre pour preuve des lettres qu'elle lui envoie, et d'autres. Tous les deux font pression, vous êtes au milieu. Ce sont soit les Sommet, soit les D'Alphonsine. Sans parler de la comtesse d'Anjou : le marquis se dit prêt à dénoncer une liaison entre elle et Mathieu. »

Daniel frémit.

« C'est faux.

- Je n'en sais rien et je n'en ai rien à faire. Les histoires de coucheries de Mathieu Sommet ne m'intéressent pas. Cependant c'est un double scandale : Mathieu vous aide et séduit une femme veuve depuis moins d'une semaine ! Le premier fait lui apporte la prison, le second le déshonneur et il peut dire adieu au soutien du public. Alors c'est l'échafaud certain. Ferez-vous évader ce gamin ? J'avoue que sa situation me fait pitié. Et je suis certain que ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, au fond. C'est vous qui l'avez mis là-dedans, Daniel. »

Le cambrioleur prenait chaque parole de l'inspecteur comme un coup de poignard. Hors de question de laisser Mathieu se faire arrêter !

« Je veux voir Char … Virginie Desmœurs.

- Oh, vous êtes de mon avis.

- Et comment ! C'est ma théorie que vous avez reprise.

- Eh bien je vous mènerai très bientôt la voir. Seulement … les formalités d'usage, mon cher Daniel. Suivez-moi.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Voir le chef de la Sûreté, M. Dudouis, qui a à vous interroger. »

Daniel eut un sourire.

« Vraiment ? Ça tombe très bien, j'adore Dudouis ! Il est très aimable ! »

Breut leva les yeux au ciel et entraîna Daniel à travers plusieurs couloirs, passant devant des cellules, des portes ouvertes. Le cambrioleur examinait les détenus, d'un œil froid et curieux. Maintes fois, il demanda ce que ces hommes avaient fait. Breut ne répondait rien.

L'inspecteur poussa une grande porte boisée. Le bureau de Dudouis.

L'intéressé était assis, mains croisés, derrière une imposante table en chêne massif. Breut le salua respectueusement.

« Antoine Daniel, sourit le chef de la Sûreté. Quel honneur ! Encore une fois. »

Daniel répondit par un sourire faussement modeste.

Il y avait trois autres personnes dans le bureau : une femme, dont les cheveux étaient retenus dans une coiffe alsacienne, qui passait la serpillière, et deux hommes. Le premier, l'air angoissé, serrait sur ses genoux un chapeau melon, et claquait des dents. Le second lisait un journal, remontant parfois d'un froncement de nez ses lunettes qui glissaient.

« Asseyez-vous, dit Dudouis. »

Daniel obéit. Le chef se leva, quelque peu gêné par sa corpulence, et, tirant une chaise, s'installa en face du cambrioleur. Il planta son regard marron et glacé dans celui du prisonnier.

« Vous attendez des aveux ? demanda distraitement Daniel.

- Plus que ça. J'attends de voir quel sera votre prochain petit stratagème pour vous évader.

- Vous y tenez ? Je peux vous l'exposer tout de suite. »

Dudouis éclata de rire.

« Voyons ! Vous n'êtes pas à ce point idiot ! »

Le cambrioleur haussa les épaules.

« De toute manière, il m'importe peu que vous le sachiez. A vrai dire, j'en ai même besoin.

- Vous en avez besoin ?

- Faut-il tout vous répéter, comme à un gamin ? »

Dudouis bondit sur ses pieds. Bien plus calmement, Daniel se leva à son tour.

« Lorsque je sortirai de cette pièce, ricana-t-il, je serai un homme libre.

- Foutaises ! Du bluff.

- Bercez-vous d'illusions. »

Il longea les murs, examinant, intéressé les bibelots et les objets d'art.

« Ce tableau est très joli, dit-il. »

Il s'était arrêté devant une toile qui représentait une jeune femme de dos, perchée au-dessus d'un temple grec. Elle portait une ravissante tunique rose garance. A son poignet, un bracelet d'or. Un or néanmoins moins brillant que celui de sa longue chevelure soyeuse.

Daniel effleura le cadre. Dudouis frissonna.

« Arrêtez de changer de sujet. »

Le cambrioleur tourna la tête vers le chef de la Sûreté. Il cachait sa satisfaction. Son attitude nonchalante avait ébranlé Dudouis, qui transpirait à présent de peur.

« Quand je sortirai de cette pièce, répéta Daniel.

- Taisez-vous ! »

Le cambrioleur avait reculé vers la ménagère. Il caressa sa coiffe alsacienne. Choquée, la jeune femme leva les yeux, mais ne recula pas.

Daniel ôta la coiffe. Des boucles rousses roulèrent sur les épaules de la femme.

Une odeur de souffre se répandait dans la pièce. Des volutes de fumée s'élevèrent. Dudouis regarda partout, terrifié.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ?

- Elle est une sorcière. Le roux, ça ne te dit rien ? Une sorcière, une amie sorcière, et nous allons t'entraîner chez elle. »

Le chef déglutit. La lumière était devenue rouge. Il avait peur. L'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas crier. Des ombres s'avançaient vers lui, le prenaient à la gorge, il …

Il ne lui fallut pas deux minutes avant de tourner de l'œil et de tomber sur le sol.

Daniel toussa.

« Kriss ! Aère ! »

L'homme au chapeau melon, qui l'avait, d'ailleurs, fait tomber, se jeta sur la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. L'air, plus frais que celui de la pièce, entra.

La ménagère s'éventa.

« Dites-moi, fit Daniel, vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte ! Dudouis est très religieux et a une peur bleue de l'Enfer et de ses démons, je vous avais demandé de jouer sur ça, mais de là à apporter du souffre et des fumigènes …

- Pardon, s'excusa Fred, alias l'homme au journal. C'est vrai que l'air est irrespirable. Je retiens que les fumigènes et le souffre dans le chapeau ne sont pas une très bonne idée.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres fenêtres ?

- Il n'y en a que deux, répondit Kriss en ouvrant la seconde.

- Bon, on fera avec. »

La Renarde posa sa serpillière, essuya ses mains sur son tablier.

« Dites patron, faut-il que je vous aime pour aller me déguiser pour vous en ménagère ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de sorcière ?

- J'ai improvisé. Votre mise en scène était … puissante, il fallait que j'en rajoute. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Fred ! Aide-moi à déplacer le monsieur. »

Ils installèrent Dudouis sur une chaise, placée bien sous la lumière de la fenêtre. Daniel mit une autre chaise à côté, y fit asseoir Fred.

« Qui a le maquillage ? demanda-t-il. »

Kriss lui tendit une trousse rectangulaire et métallique. Le cambrioleur l'ouvrit.

« La perruque, murmura-t-il. »

Il observa Dudouis.

« Cheveux blonds, un peu graisseux, très fins. Celle-ci. Renarde, aide-moi. »

Fred se laissa faire tandis qu'ils arrangeaient la perruque sur son crâne.

« Le teint, à présent. Plus mat que le tien. »

Avec un petit pinceau et une boîte de fond de teint, Daniel badigeonna consciencieusement le visage de son complice.

L'air devenait respirable. Kriss avait pris le balai et la serpillière de la Renarde et s'affairait à faire disparaître toute trace de souffre ou de fumigène.

Les mains de Daniel tremblaient. Le temps lui fuyait entre les doigts.

« Le teint, c'est fini. Change de vêtements avec lui. Allons, laisse tomber ta pudeur, le temps nous manque ! »

Une fois l'échange achevé, Daniel observa son complice sous toutes les coutures.

« Tout y est … sauf l'arrête du nez. La tienne est trop courbée par rapport à celle de Dudouis.

- Il gardera la tête baissée, fit la Renarde.

- Non, non, ça se remarquera. Enlève tes lunettes, Fred. »

Daniel se penchait sur Dudouis pour récupérer les siennes lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Il blêmit, resta immobile.

« Tout va bien, chef ? s'enquit la voix de Fabio Mouquaire. »

Daniel prit une profonde inspiration, puis lança, imitant du mieux qu'il put la voix de Dudouis :

« Oui. Cet imbécile est coriace et ne veut pas se laisser interroger. Mais j'en viendrai à bout, c'est une promesse.

- Votre voix est … différente. Vous êtes certain que …

- Puisque je vous dis que oui ! »

S'il s'imaginait que Daniel avait parfaitement enregistré tous les tics de langage de Dudouis, ou même qu'il avait la tête à réaliser une immitation parfaite dans un moment pareil !

Mouquaire eut la bonne idée de se retirer. Daniel posa sur le nez de Fred les épaisses lunettes de Dudouis. L'usurpateur cligna des yeux, grimaça.

« La correction n'est pas à ta vue, mon pauvre, dit Daniel, mais il faudra t'y faire. Ça rien déjà bien mieux.

- Quelle bêtise je n'irai pas faire pour vous patron ! Mes yeux …

- Cesse de te plaindre, ce n'est pas toi qui as les menottes aux poignets. C'est convenu : à dix-huit heures tu me fais évader, du moyen que tu veux. Je préfère n'être au courant de rien, je ne serais pas obligé de mentir. Renarde, tu informeras par billet la radio de ton choix, tu lui diras qu'Antoine Daniel est libre à partir de maintenant. Ils mettront tout en œuvre mais … qui soupçonnera le chef même de la Sûreté ? Demain à la première heure je veux que le vrai Dudouis soit de retour dans son bureau. En attendant évacuez-le. Et … »

Il hésita.

« Oui patron ? s'enquit Kriss.

- Mathieu Sommet. C'est absurde, mais préparez son enlèvement. A l'instant où je sors de prison, nous fonçons chez le marquis et nous emmenons Mathieu avec nous.

- Mais vous offrirez au monde la preuve qu'il est votre complice !

- Je sais. Je sais. »

Il soupira, et leva la tête vers Kriss, un sourire résigné aux lèvres :

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas toujours Daniel, le gentleman-cambrioleur plein de courage, de logique, l'insaisissable magicien que les foules acclament. Il m'arrive d'être idiot. Il m'arrive de souhaiter des choses bizarres. C'en est une. Je veux avoir Mathieu Sommet près de moi ce soir, et rien ne me détournera de cette idée. S'il vous plaît tous les trois, ne me décevez pas. »

Tous lui répondirent par un hochement de tête.

« Bien. Je compte sur vous. A présent, Fred, raccompagne-moi à la porte. Il me reste une chose à faire dans cette prison.

- Laquelle ? voulut savoir la Renarde.

- M'expliquer avec Virginie Desmœurs -ou devrais-je dire Charlotte d'Alphonsine ? J'obtiendrai des aveux, les enfants. Pour la petite fille blonde, pour Mathilde Andrésy, pour Guillaume d'Anjou. »

Il porta la main à sa tête, pour les saluer en soulevant son haut-de-forme comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se souvint qu'il était tête nue, haussa les épaules, se contenta d'une courbette.

Fred ouvrit la porte :

« Bonne chance avec la fille, murmura-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la chance a toujours aimé me favoriser ! »

* * *

**Encore une fois, je réclame une REVIEW! C'est mon gagne-pain, vous savez!**

**Je crève d'envie d'écrire un OS mêlant le tueur des Unknown Movies à la Tueuse des Vlogs de la Blasée d'Ana D. (si vous connaissez pas allez voir, j'adore ses personnalités et son émission). Vous en pensez quoi? Avec un caméo du Patron, sans doute!**

**Bref, REVIEW, et saumon fumé,**

**Votre humble Patronne (très très humble, ouais)**


End file.
